Breathless Anticipation
by elisesdean
Summary: At different times in life, Cameron and Thirteen know that they are supposed to be together, but one of them is always in another relationship making it impossible...I don't want to give too much away, but I'm not good at sounding mysterious...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay. I know that this is a little bit of a crazy idea, but I promise you, like all my other stories there will be a happy ending and there will be Cadley..obviously, otherwise I probably wouldn't be writing it…but yeah. I hope you guys like it! The huge underlined portion is background information that leads up to where I'm starting the story…**

_How did I get here?_ Cameron thought as she walked along the darkened streets trying to clear her head. Her feet led her to her best friend's door…her best friend Remy Hadley and her fiancé Robert Chase's door. _I mean, how did my life get so…get so…here?_ She looked at their doorknocker a moment longer then walked down the five steps of their stoop and sat down.

It was an ungodly hour, and she was sure that they were sleeping. But, she couldn't seem to stop her hands from digging in her pockets to find her phone and couldn't stop her thumbs from typing _'__Are you awake?__'_

_Jesus, how did this happen? _She asked yet herself yet again.

She supposed she could start all the way back from when she left Chase and almost left House, Remy and the hospital. Remy had been there for her for during the toughest time in her relationship with Chase. She really did help her in everyway that she could. And Allison could see something in her eyes that told her that Remy felt miserable helping her mend her marriage, but she did it anyways.

That is until Allison was at her wits end and she just couldn't handle Chase and his lying and doing anything to get the results he wanted. She blamed her mentor…her mentor that she had fallen completely in love with five years prior…for everything. She had already told Chase that she was leaving him. And she was going to tell Remy after she told House, but somehow, the bastard took his head out of his ass and finally told her—truly, truthfully, told her that she couldn't go because he needed her there…He needed her close. He told her that he couldn't live without, which he can't, and he pleaded for her to stay…She gave him one last chance, and if he fucked it over she would be gone within a 24 hour period.

House never fucked it up. He was completely loyal and he told her all of his secrets..some Wilson didn't even know about. She, in turn, told him all of her secrets, and he finally solved her puzzle. They, not even as a couple, but as a pair, are so attuned to each other that they don't really need to speak words to understand what the other is going through.

~0~

When Thirteen caught wind that Allison had broken up with Chase that night she called her nine times to make sure she was okay and that she had a place to stay…little did she know that that place was House's arms. She felt like a fool when Cameron walked into the office the next day to pick up House for lunch. Her knees buckled and she fell into the chair she had just stood up from. Her jaw was slack; there was no way she could hide her shock…Chase's reaction was much the same, except he had the ability to pick up his jaw and grit his teeth as the new couple made their way downstairs to the cafeteria.

~0~

When Thirteen approached Cameron that evening in the locker room, she wasn't quite sure what to say. She wasn't going to say what she said, but the words just fell out of her.

"How can you be with him? You hadn't even been broken up with Chase for two hours before you jumped in bed with him." She asked as Cameron was facing the lockers and she was facing Cameron.

"House is different…he's changed. I know that you and everyone else can't see it, but he has…" She took a deep breath and sighed it out, "I'm in love with him. And, in a way, Chase was right, I'll always have this need to be around House and please him. Right now…it's love, we're in love. I'm not saying that it's going to last forever, but I think it will last…" She turned to Thirteen to see her reaction. Thirteen wouldn't look at her, so she touched her face. "I know that it's not the most ethical way to go about a relationship, but when it comes to my heart, I never really act ethically…" She put her hand up to stop Thirteen from whatever she was about to say, "I know that Chase and I aren't yet divorced, but this is what I want…I think it's what I've always wanted. And, I'm hoping that as my best friend, you'll understand…"

Thirteen had tears in her eyes and she had bit her lips together before sticking her tongue out slightly to lick them. Her head was cocked to the side, and her eyes looked like the held most of the light in the room. "But…what about me?" She asked.

Cameron's brows knit together, "What about you what, Sweets? You're still my biff…forever and always…" She said with a signature Cameron sympathetic smile.

"No I mean…what about me? What about the fact that I'm in love you?" She asked as she got closer to her. "I am, you know…in love with you."

"Oh Rem…" She was about to start apologizing to her for leading her on or something that she didn't know.

"Don't." Remy turned away from her. "Just forget it…I'll…see you around." She said as she walked out.

~0~

A month and a half past before Cameron actually got to speak to Thirteen again. The ER had been overrun with stabbings and shootings and car-wreck victims and kids with concerned parents…and idiots. The only person she saw was House, and that was when they were at his place house hunting…which they had finally found one. They knew that to a normal person they were moving too fast, but it was five years worth of feelings, and it's not like they weren't already living together, they were just finding a place that was bigger than his one bedroom. They wanted a house, not an apartment.

Cameron was waiting in line to pay for her and House's lunch when she saw her brunette best friend that had told her she was in love with her. She was going to ask if they could talk after she paid for her food, but she couldn't move after the sight before her eyes.

Remy Hadley was cuddled up and leaning into Robert Chase. _Yuck!_ That was the last paring she ever thought could ever possibly happen.

She was standing there staring when a gruff voice came from behind her, "Don't gawk, they'll feel your eyes on them, then shit will really hit the fan…is that for me?"

Cameron turned and looked up to see her blue-eyed lover, and felt his cane on her ass, pushing her along. "How long has this been going on?" She asked as they sat down, and she silently answered his question by giving him his Rueben.

"Oh it's 'new'…meaning I've known about it for like a month and their just now starting to go public…" He answered as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

"A month! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as a little bit of fire crossed her eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't really think that you'd want to know that your ex-husband and your supposed best friend that you haven't talked to since we got together were together…" He stared at her blankly, "I mean, that's just what I thought, next time this happens, I'll be sure to let you know promptly..oh wait…" He scrunched his brows and looked up at the ceiling questionably.

Cameron smirked and kicked his good leg under the table. She let her eyes travel across the room once more to see the newly developed couple again.

~0~

The next few months were filled with awkward encounters, but eventually Cameron caught them both in the doctor's lounge and tried to put the awkwardness to a halt. She told them both that she was happy they were happy and she was sorry that she cause them both pain. They told her to get off her high horse and stop acting all holier than thou…but they all knew that she had caused them both a lot of pain, and they did accept her apology.

Thirteen and Cameron started talking like they used to after this encounter, and conversations were especially uncomfortably fun when the subjects would turn to Chase. Cameron would give Remy tips on how to handle him, and they were generally pretty effective.

Remy just liked that she was talking to her again. She would always consider the blonde "the best she never had" or "the one that got away"…more or less, she was the real deal for Remy, but she knew she had to accept it, and Chase really was a nice guy. She like him a lot and was happy to be going down this road with him.

That is why it was so easy for her to say, "Yes" when he got down on his knee after they had taken all their Christmas decorations and put them in the attic. It was very impromptu and unexpected, which was something she liked about his romantic side. And, the ring didn't go unnoticed by Cameron. Remy asked her to set aside her awkwardness with Chase for a while and be her maid of honor.

Cameron, of course, couldn't say no to this. And as they were sifting through pages and pages of everything that goes along with a wedding throughout the next few weeks, Cameron found her relationship with House wasn't really a relationship anymore but a friendship. She wasn't jealous of the way House looked at Cuddy and the way Cuddy reciprocated. She did however, find herself jealous of her ex-husband. She found herself looking at Thirteen in a whole new light, and in all honesty, it freaked her out.

~0~

The day House and Cameron broke up was like every other day. Nothing went awry and no feelings were hurt. It ended on mutual terms. Cameron stated that the wasn't gonna move out because he still needed her and she still needed him, but she did move to one of the bedrooms upstairs in their two-bedroom house.

House was actually grateful that she didn't want to leave, nor did she want him to leave. She had become his new Wilson due to the fact that Wilson was spending so much time with his soon to be ex-ex-ex-wife.

House and Cameron talked until the wee hours in the morning. Cameron encouraged him to go after Cuddy before it was too late. She told him that she wanted to see progress by the weeks end, otherwise she would do it for him… "and how embarrassing will it be when your ex-girlfriend asks out the love of your life for you?" She had said as he told her he wasn't going to do it…at least not that week.

He in turn, told her that she had a month and a half to tell the love of her life to not get married…to a man. That conversation proceeded to Cameron telling him to get his head out of the gutter and to take a shower.

~0~

As it was three weeks later from that long talk with House…he had done what she told him to do and she had seen Cuddy and Rachel every morning since. Cuddy was at first a bit huffy that Cameron still lived there, but she soon found that they needed each other in an unexplainable way. She understood that House was complex and one of a kind, and that Cameron was a lot more..everything than she lets people believe. She was now acutely aware of this bond that they had and she was…oddly okay with the fact that they needed each other and lived together still…she thought of it as more help with Rachel.

Cameron was glad that Cuddy got it…mainly because if she didn't then Cuddy would have not only been a lot dumber in her eyes, but she would have been completely wrong for House…and she just didn't see that at all.

~0~

So here she was, three weeks before her best friend's wedding, sitting on her stoop texting her, asking if she's awake.

A couple minutes after her first text she received a reply. _'Yeah, Al. What's wrong?'_

Allison didn't take the time to really take in what she was typing again, but typed nonetheless. _'Come outside…please.'_

She didn't get an answer. So, she sat there for a minute longer before standing up to leave. Just as she had brushed herself off, she heard the click of the lock on the door and the door open.

Remy rubbed her eyes and brushed stray hairs away from her face. "Hey, Al…what are you doing here? It's four in the morning…" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Babe? Is everything okay?" Chase called from inside.

"Yeah!" She leaned back inside to answer her, "Yeah it's fine. Go back to sleep." She walked outside fully now and took Cameron's hand, "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to prompt the blonde to speak.

"You can't marry Chase." Cameron said as she stared down at the steps.

"What? Why?" Remy was a little take aback..so much so that she needed to take a step back and leaned against her screen door.

"You…you just…you can't marry him." She still wasn't looking her in the eyes.

Remy grabbed Cameron's chin, "Al…what's going on? Why can't I marry—?"

Cameron cut Remy off by kissing her. Remy grabbed the back of Cameron's neck and her back and pulled her in to deepen the kiss, but Cameron pulled away, "Please don't marry him." She looked deep into the brunette's eyes before pulling away completely and walking away.

She walked for a lot longer than she thought she would. When she got home, Rachel and Cuddy were already awake and getting ready. She set her bag on the kitchen table, staring outside the kitchen window as she thought about what she had done.

The toddler made Allison's presence known to Cuddy. "Momma look!" She pointed to the blonde who was still staring outside.

Cuddy looked over and immediately drew her brows together in concern. She put Rachel down on the floor in front of the TV and went to wake House. The both of them came out to find that Cameron had at least sat down.

House and Cuddy sat down with her…she still didn't notice. "Cameron." House finally said in his gruff morning voice.

That shook Cameron from her stupor. She looked over to them and between them, "Oh I'm sorry, I'll move my stuff." She started to grab her bag and move.

"No." House said, and Cameron looked at him, "Stop." House ordered, and Cameron stopped moving, "Sit." House gestured, and Cameron sat back down, "Talk." House commanded, and Cameron did as told.

She told them what happened. She didn't know how it happened it just did. She told them that she couldn't sleep and had this overwhelming feeling to just walk, so she just decided to walk until she got tired. But her legs carried her to Remy's. She told them how Chase was right inside, and how Remy had pulled her in. She told them that she got her confirmation and that she was in love with Thirteen.

They both sat there and took it all in, and when she got to the love line, they both said that they knew that…that that part was obvious. Cuddy points out that she shouldn't have kissed her because it was wrong, but that she does think that they belong together…not Chase and Thirteen.

After all of this, Cameron moves to go change for work, but Cuddy stops her and tells her to sleep today, since she didn't the night before. Cameron sighed and went to her bedroom to think of ways to talk to the brunette without embarrassing herself too much; she wanted to figure out how she could lay it all on the line without getting severely hurt by her. She fell asleep thinking about her and playing 'What if?'…_What if I had just kissed her instead of practically ignoring her and going to House?…we're not meant to be anyways, no harm would have happened to him. What if all this time it could have been me and Remy, and not Remy and Chase? What if? What if? What if?..._

**AN: Okay, so there you go…the next beginning installment that my brain has made me write. Tell me what you think…should I continue it, or scrap it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so one—and I'm sure many more caught on to my unintended per say, but totally there, underlying The L Word thing in the last chapter. It's my new favorite show and I can't stop watching it. If you've read any of my stories, then you know that I reference and make small tributes—as I like to call them, in all of them. Well…this one is my tribute to The L Word specifically, because it helped me in a way, and I know that you're not wanting to hear sentimentals right now, so I'll shut up by saying that this one is more than likely going to have a lot of likenesses to different parts, and will make many references to The L Word…because I love it. I'll also try to post all references after the chapters from now one..if you guys want me to…**

Tuesday, Cameron came back to work. Thankfully, she could pretty much run the ER with an eye patch and one hand tied behind her back because she was in a daze most of the day. She didn't know what she would do if she saw her. She didn't know if she would run scared, or drag her to her office and have her way with her…she just didn't know.

She was exceptionally unsure of what to do when House text her, telling her that he needed help with a case…and then a follow up text from Cuddy telling her that she had to go to his office.

She huffed out a sigh as she got into the elevator and pushed the button to the fourth floor. She folded her arms and stared at the floor as her thoughts got away from her. She would have stayed in the elevator if it hadn't have dinged to alert her arrival.

Her heart was racing as she stepped out, but she couldn't let anyone know. So, she put on her guise of tranquil confidence and boldly made her way to House's office. As she was nearing the point of seeing who all was there, she was almost run down as Foreman, Taub..and Chase made their way out and toward the elevator.

"Hi Cameron."

"Hey Cameron."

"Cameron."

Were her greetings as they passed her and ducked into the closing elevator, "What are you guys—?" She didn't get to finish her question as the doors closed.

She shook her head and made her way to the main diagnostics office. She regretted entering as soon as she looked up to find Thirteen sitting at the table, that had made its way to the very center of the room, looking at the grooves of her hands, and House standing at the head of the table with his finger tips touching the glass, looking high and mighty. All she could to was stand still.

"YOU!" House dramatically pulled his cane from its resting position on the table and pointed it at Cameron, "And YOU!" He indicated Thirteen with his other hand, "Need to talk."

Thirteen flashed her brilliant sea green eyes, full of accusation, at Cameron. Cameron on the other hand, glanced at Thirteen, then looked back at House, pleading with him to not do this now.

House was looking at Thirteen's reaction, "You're surprised that she told me? You shouldn't be. You should be surprised what she knows about me, but that's not what you're going to talk about. You're going to talk about what you're going to do because you're in love with each other and you just won't admit it." House moved his cane back into his right hand and made to leave. As he was at the door he looked back over to Thirteen who was staring at him confused, "I'm not a Grinch all the time. I use my heart for good sometimes." Then he walked through the door and looked down the hall, seeing Cuddy, unsurprisingly, at the nurse's station. "Hey Cuddy! Guess what I got in my office…a couple of dramatic lesbians!" He said as he walked to her. He covered Cameron and Thirteen by saying, "You were right. The L Word is better with sound."

After hearing this from House, Cameron sighed and sat down diagonally, across from Thirteen. They wouldn't look at each other unless there was sudden movement. Minutes went by and finally Thirteen couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and put her hands on her face as she paced slightly. She then turned to Cameron and put her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck was Sunday night?" She asked as her arms flew out, influencing her need for the answer. As she waited she put her hands on the back of her chair and leaned in, staring at the blonde.

Cameron jumped when Thirteen started speaking. She didn't look at her until Thirteen had leaned against the chair. When their eyes caught, she couldn't think at all, let alone tell her what the fuck Sunday night was. She was going to answer her—after her thoughts began working again, but the door opened, and all the boys came back in…aside from House.

They had gone to get coffee at the place down the street, so it took a little longer. Chase had a carrier of four cups plus the one in his hand. He set it down and picked the one closest to him, then walked over to Thirteen, who had straightened her body, and gave her the cup.

"Here you are. Decaf." He said as he handed her coffee to her and kissed the side of her head as he ran his hand along her back.

"Thank you." Was the brunette's response as she leaned into him.

Chase then picked the cup that was to the left of the empty space and leaned across the table to Cameron, who had closed her eyes at the sight of the couple being a couple before her. She had yet to open her eyes as Chase was holding the cup out. "Allison?" He questioned.

"Hmm?" Cameron leaned back, expecting him to be across the table not in front of her face, "Oh…thank you." She said as she saw the coffee before her eyes.

"House said that you might be needing this, that you've been up more than him the past couple nights…" Was his response to her unasked 'Why the hell did you get me coffee, we're not married anymore—but with less anger' question.

"Oh, yeah. I've just had trouble sleeping…" She stood from her chair. "I should get back to the ER." She said as she walked towards the door, "Thanks." She held up her coffee.

"If you see House or Cuddy, tell them that their coffee's getting cold." Chase asked as she walked out.

She waved her hand to let him know that she heard what he said. As she got into the vacant elevator she leaned forward and put her hands..well, one wrist, one hand on her knees and took a breath. "Fuck!" She said as she stood straight before the doors opened so she could make her way to the ER.

~0~

That evening, as Cameron was packing in the locker room to leave, she heard two muffled voices that she had been pleading to not hear the rest of the day..week—month even.

"This is why I don't believe in God…" She mumbled as she tried to hurry so she could get out of the hospital as soon as she possibly could.

But alas! She wasn't fast enough.

"Hey Al—Cameron." Chase greeted as he and Thirteen walked around the corner to head towards their lockers that were furthest from the doors.

"Hi." She said; her body visibly slumped as she put her bag back down to go ahead and finish what she was doing in before they came in.

"Is everything going okay?" The Australian asked, watching her body language.

"I'm fff…" She began, but then realized that both of the other people in the room were two of the three people that could read her well. She probably could have lied and deceived Chase, but since Thirteen was in the room, she knew it was hopeless to try and get away with saying 'fine'. "I'm…going." She tried again.

"But everything's okay, right?" He was becoming concerned and stepped closer to begin to diagnose her.

She swatted him away, "Yes. I'm fine. I'm just…fucking tired." She glared at him when he stayed put, "Stop caring about me. Please. We're not married anymore and you have a girlfrien—fiancée that's waiting for you to hurry the hell up." She pointed to the taller woman who had her bag and hat on already.

"Sorry." He looked at Cameron's head disdainfully as he turned to Thirteen and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Thirteen shrugged and pointed with her head for him to go to his locker on the other bay around the corner. Her signal for 'I'm going to find out and I'll tell you if I get anything, but right now leave us alone and go wait in the car if it takes that long.' He nodded his understanding to her, and went to his locker, grabbed his bag and left to go to the car.

As he did this, Cameron had finished packing her clothes that she had left and/or worn throughout the last couple weeks, and was zipping her bag up. Thirteen had taken her bag off her shoulder and set it down. She silently walked over to Cameron's side and put her hand on the blonde's wrist.

Cameron stopped all movement and stared at their hands as hers turned over and her palm pressed against the tips of the brunette's fingers. She didn't dare look up into her eyes because she was scared of what she would find be it beneficial or bad for herself. She let out a ragged breath as she turned to shut her locker and lock it with her spare hand, but soon she took her taken hand back and moved to leave.

"Don't." Was the simple command that Thirteen spoke.

Allison dropped her bag and turned to the brunette, finally looking at her. They stared at each other a moment with the same look—the same scared, but loving look—in their eyes. They wouldn't be able to tell you who moved first, but the feeling on impact was the most marvelously fantastic, thrilling feeling that either had experienced. They let their mouths mate and the feelings take over, but the excitement ended all too soon…well, they were interrupted all too soon.

They heard the door open and immediately the split apart. Thirteen sat on the bench next to Cameron's bag and covered her mouth with her hand as she sat her elbow on her knee. Cameron turned from the where the intruder would join them, or walk past them and opened her locker again…for effect.

Split seconds later, a timid walk was at its strongest and a blonde, Australian man popped his head in the isle. He immediately looked at the brunette who was silently asking what he wanted, "Sorry to interrupt, but I forgot to mention…" He turned to Allison, "Remy and I are having an engagement party tomorrow night. I know that you're the maid of honor and you're wondering why you didn't already know…It was supposed to be a bachelor party, but Remy.." he laughed a little bit as he walked around to her and put his man hands on the brunette's shoulders, "Well, she insisted that we not have bachelor and bachelorette parties because we're already in a committed relationship and there's no point in them…But mine was already set, so we're inviting anyone and everyone. Please come." He squeezed Remy's shoulders. "One of my old mates is flying in; he's thinking about moving here for a little while. I think you two would really hit it off… He's kind of arrogant like House, but you'll think he's charming and funny. His name's Chris." He tried to provoke.

Allison was staring anywhere but Chase's face throughout his speech because her stomach was curling into so many knots as he talked about commitment and she had just been making out with his fiancée…She felt bad and uneasy until he spoke about 'his old mate.' She hated set-ups first of all…he knew that, and she was too fucked to meet someone knew at the moment. She stared at him like she did House when he would tell her that her boobs were lacking…before—and after—their couple-dom (after they got together, she would hit him, or tell him that he'd be fucking himself that night).

Thirteen spoke, making Cameron look at her, which brought out different emotions that she easily masked in front of Chase. "You should come. I'll make sure that Chase doesn't push 'his mate, Chris' on you…but it'll be fun." She said as she stood up. She had said 'his mate' in her best Australian accent. She turned and smiled cheekily—and all too suavely for what had just transpired—at Chase. She grabbed his hand and walked him to the exit. And since he was on the other side of the bench, and couldn't see as she scooted past Cameron, she let her hand travel down the American blonde's side and stop momentarily at her hip.

Cameron's breath caught in her throat; she didn't let it out until the couple left the room for good. She closed her eyes as she grabbed her keys and shut her locker once more. She sighed as she leaned against it. "Fuck." She said in the same way she said it in the elevator.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

House and Cuddy had been invited also. Cameron tried to stay and babysit Rachel, but Cuddy told her to get her ass in her room and change into a 'fuckin' party dress' because she was going to go. Much like she would talk to a teenager…but with vulgarity.

By the time they got the rented out clubhouse, the party was in full swing. There were people everywhere…apparently Thirteen and Chase knew a lot of people…or their friends knew a lot of people, but either way, their money didn't go to waste.

Thirteen and Chase were talking with friends, or friends of friends, so with the opportunity, Allison snuck by them and into the main area…straight to the free bar.

"Can I order you something?" A tall man with gorgeous blue eyes and an accent asked.

"Uhh, something strong." Allison asked as she turned back to the bar.

"Life going that well?" He asked as he turned to the bartender and ordered their drinks.

"You could say that." The blonde said as she brought her head up to rest on her hand, then let her head fall onto her upper arm and her hand drape around it; her fingers barely coming in contact with her neck. She emanated naivety, but clearly that was not the case.

"Why is life so bad?" He asked as he handed her a shot of vodka.

He gave him a witty glance, and laughed with her mouth closed, "Hmmhmm, you don't want to know." She said as she downed the shot gracefully, then ordered a martini.

"Why don't I want to know?" He kept is questioning up.

"Why are you so curious about me?" She turned and looked at him with her own curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious?" He turned on his stool to face her completely.

"Is it supposed to be?" She turned fully also and crossed her legs.

"Shouldn't it be?" His eyebrows lowered and his lips pursed giving her his answer to his own question.

"Can you talk in anything but a question?" Allison asked, beginning to smile.

"Does it appear I can't?" The hot man asked.

"How can I have made any other assumption?" She kept up with his charade.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, trying to break her.

"No! Fuck you!" She realized what he had done, "Dammit!" She laughed a little as he chuckled.

"You should laugh; you shouldn't be sad…You have a beautiful smile. That alone makes you deserving of happiness." He said in all seriousness.

"So.." Allison scrunched her brows, "If my smile were ugly, I'd be undeserving?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, not necessarily, but that's not the case." He said with his accent becoming extremely thick.

"Where are you from?...Australia?" She asked with her head cocked.

"How did you guess?" He acted extremely, "It couldn't be because the groom is Australian, could it?"

"No. Not at all!" Allison said in much the same way; she liked him, he was fun.

"Yeah, yes. Rob and I go way back, but I haven't seen him in a couple years…I've been..detained." He said as he looked anywhere but her.

"Detained…how? Were you falsely accused of something? Rightfully accused of something? Are you an assassin? Or are you just.." she gave one chuckle, "are you just an Auss-hole?" She thought she was clever and he could tell that she thought that.

He wasn't going to lie, he thought she was pretty clever too. "No, not an Auss-hole. And I'm not an assassin…"

"So what were you accused of?" She asked like it was a plain topic.

"Murder." He said, and looked at her to gauge her reaction. The only thing that happened was a raise of her eyebrows, so he continued, "Wow, you're really okay with my being a murderer?" Allison's eyes narrowed into skepticism as she realized he had been playing with her. He laughed lightly at her reaction, "Not a criminal…My wife…well, she was..God she was beautiful..she was perfect..She was dying at the time of wedding number one. She had breast cancer, and she didn't want to go through chemo anymore so…" he trailed off.

"She died and you couldn't do anything to stop it because it was her decision and you couldn't violate her decisions like that." She took a sip of her drink.

"Exactly," He obviously really loved his wife, and it was obviously still fresh wounds. Allison wasn't just thinking this because he had just downed their next round of shots, "You sound like you've been in the same position?"

"My first husband…Thyroid cancer that metastasized to his brain…I was only married to him for six months…" She took another sip of her drink.

"You had to have known before you married him…" He looked at her.

"I did." She finished her drink and ordered another.

He grit his teeth before laughing a little, "Shit…" He sighed and rubbed his face, as he switched the subject slightly, "And now, Rob is trying to put me back in the field…He wants me to meet his ex-wife. Some girl that I'm sure will be cute and hot and kind, but extremely snobbish..and a bitch."

"You think so?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard all of the guys saying." He shrugged. "Why? Do you know her?"

"Chase's ex-wife?" She nodded, "Yeah, she and I go way back. She has her moments, but I've always heard that she's the sweet and innocent doctor of PPTH. That she oozes goopy warm feelings for each of her patients and forms personal relationships with just about everyone…that's the rumors around the hospital at least…No one really knows why they broke up…aside from the fact that they didn't belong together…"

"Hmm…do you know, uhh…Remy all that well?" Allison nodded, "Do you really think that her and Chase go together?"

"Do you?" She asked as she put her head on her fist.

"No…and I'm not saying this because I'm a straight male, but ever since I heard she was into women as well as men, I thought that she looked like the kind of girl that would end up with a girl…"

"That's what I've thought for a little while too. But I don't think Chase should get hurt again…" She drank the rest of her glass in one gulp.

He considered her words and the look in her eyes as she spoke..and her action after, "Allison Cameron…the ex-wife." He pointed at her, as he put the puzzle together, then put his hand out to shake.

"Chris I don't know your last name…the friend that is apparently a mixture of my exes…arrogant, funny, charming, and Australian…" She took his waiting hand.

"Haha, it's nice to meet you." He said, "Sorry about my earlier comments…" He added as an after thought.

"None taken, most of his friends do think I'm a bitch, but they forget how easily he can persuade people to being on his side…" she rolled her eyes.

"Well..that's true and you don't seem at all bitchy." He looked at her as she surveyed the audience.

Allison looked around and her eyes were immediately drawn to sea foam green ones that were already looking back. She could tell that Thirteen had been looking for her for a bit. She also turned back to the bar as the brunette pulled from Chase's grasp and began walking towards them.

~0~

Thirteen took Chase's hand from her body and kissed it after she found the blonde and the blonde found her. "I'm going to make rounds and get something to drink. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" She looked at her male blonde to see him nod, not really caring if she stayed or left.

~0~

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as Allison turned back around and put her face in her hands before ordering another drink.

"The same thing that's been wrong since we met…" She shrugged and shook her head as she turned from her new companion looked down at the bar.

"Yeah, you never answered that question…" He trailed off.

She pursed her lips, "You can't talk to anyone that my problem involves, swear on your wife." She told him seriously.

He narrowed his brows, then realized how serious she was, "I won't tell a soul."

"I'm in love with the bride." She said matter-of-factly.

Chris coughed on his drink, and stared at her a moment, "The bride?"

"Yes."

"Of the groom?"

"Yes."

"Robert's bride?"

"Yes."

"Shit." Chris' eyes couldn't have possibly gotten bigger.

"Yes." Allison turned, looking ashamed.

"Fuck." His positions hadn't changed

"Exactly." She uncovered her face and let her hand fall to her lap.

"Holy…" he trailed off and took another drink, this time it was successfully.

"I know."

"Allison." His tone was stern.

"What?"

"You have to tell her."

"I've already tried and kind of succeeded."

"You have to really tell her…despite Robert. He'll move on, he always does…" He chuckled slightly, "I mean, it's a little ironic that, if Remy leaves him, the only two women that left him ended up together…I'm just saying." He had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." She pushed his arm, and looked past him to find those eyes again, leaning against the wall, waiting for her glance.

Chris turned to see what she was staring at, "All too ironic. Go. Talk to her, you need to…"

"Why are you being so relaxed about this? Why aren't you going to tell Chase?" She asked as she stood.

"Well, I got my wife the same way…" Allison's curious look prompted him to elaborate, "My best friend was getting married and I was in love with his fiancée. He was a real dick. Cheated on her all the time and I finally just let my feelings take over…got the girl and would still have her if…" He took a drink and decided to not continue his sentence.

"You're really very sweet…Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh thank you for talking with me." He looked at her.

"Things happen, Chris. You know you know you had no control over the situation…it was her decision. You are an amazing man." She pinched his shoulder as she moved passed him. "If you need anything, I'll be there for you, just go to the ER at PPTH, I'll probably be there…" He grinned and raised his glass to her as she left.

As Allison looked at Remy, she bit her lip and became thoroughly wracked with nerves. When she finally got to her, the brunette had cocked her head in indication for her to follow, which she did obediently.

The walked up the stairs around the corner and after a few more turns, up the stairs to the secluded roof. This meant that they were going to talk.

Remy walked ahead of her and didn't turn around when she spoke, "It's about time you told me what Sunday night was." She looked out at the view.

"Well…you need to tell me what the locker room was yesterday…" Allison walked passed Remy and leaned against the wall a few feet from her.

Remy looked at her with pursed lips and sighed frustratingly, "I'll answer when you do."

"I told you that night…" Allison started.

"Tell me why I shouldn't marry him." Remy started closing the distance between them. Allison began to speak, but she lost her words. "Tell me." Remy ordered.

"Okay!" Allison wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes, "You can't marry him because…" She swallowed hard and turned from the brunette as she walked to the center of the roof, "because I'm in love with you." She said in a weak, soft voice.

"What?" Remy took one step closer.

"I'm in love with you. And…" She shook her head, disappointed in herself, "I know..I know that I don't deserve a chance to be with you because I completely shut you down when you told me how you felt about me. But, I'm in love with you. I want to be with you, and now you're getting married…to my ex-husband of all people. And, I know for a fact that I am not the only one that knows it or can see it, but you two don't belong together anyways, you aren't the kind of couple that's actually going to last. Not that either of you are deficient in the relational sense, but you just..don't belong together. And, I'm not saying that we do..that we are meant for each other because there's no way I can know that for sure..I'm just saying that I'm in love with you, and that I'm an option too…I always will be an option for you from now on…I love you." Once the words started she couldn't stop them, and then they just kept flowing out of her like rain.

Remy was less than two inches from her when she finished her rambling. Allison had yet to turn around, "You wanna try saying that to my face?" The brunette whispered softly as she put her hand on the blonde's upper arm and let it travel until their hands touched.

Allison jumped at the simultaneous voice and contact. She turned around to find Remy as close as she thought she was. She took a breath, "You are my bisexual co-worker. You are my best friend. You are my ex-husband's fiancée. And, now that I realize what I'm going to lose with you, I have finally accepted that I am completely in love with you." She whispered as she looked into Thirteen's eyes.

"I never stopped loving you." Remy was the one to not look in her direction anymore. She held her mouth open as she inhaled a shaky breath, and blinked a couple tears away. She looked back her and smiled…more or less it was at her stupidity—as she would label it—for telling Chase that she would marry him. "I just…he was safe, you know?" She wiped her nose, then folded her arms, "And he was there…" She paused and swallowed as she thought about her next words, "He's a really good bandage. He makes me feel beautiful and desired. He puts me first…for the most part. But, none of that changes the way I feel about you."

"So…what do we do no—mmm." Allison was cut of by Remy's kiss. She immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and held her close.

Remy had one arm around the shorter woman's waist and her other reaching up into her hair. They let their tongues duel as they sunk into the kiss. They began walking until one of them hit something solid. That one was one Allison Cameron, and that something solid was the wall adjacent to that of their exit. She reveled in the feeling Remy was giving her.

But it was as Remy moved down her neck that she realized what she was doing and she couldn't handle it. "Stop." She pushed the brunette slightly.

"What? What?...What's wrong?" Remy breathed out as her questioning eyes looked over her face, and she licked her lips, sucking her bottom lip in and letting her top teeth scrape against it as she pulled it back out. Her arms were on either side of the blonde and she was leaning against her.

"We can't do this." She let her head fall against the wall. "Chase…"

Remy sighed—slightly frustrated—and looked away, running her tongue against her bottom lip again, "Chase..doesn't need to know."

"I'm not going to be an affair…some tawdry fling before your weddi—"

"You're not!" She looked at Allison like she was crazy, "I'm going to break up with him, but he doesn't need to know about this…about us, okay?" She leaned in and pecked her. "I don't think he would handle it very well if he knew why…and I know that you don't want to hurt him." She had moved her body and hands so that she was flush against the blonde, fingering her necklace and running her other hand up and down her thigh.

"So..when are you going to do it?" Allison's hands were automatically around her…lover? Nope, they haven't had sex. Girlfriend? Not officially. Dirty little secret? Yes that fit better than her other options…dirty little secret's body.

"After the benefit…if you're okay with that…?" Remy asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to hurt him so soon.

"Yeah…" She said breaking her hold and moving from her pinned position between Remy's body and the wall, "He's going to be so hurt…I can't believe I'm doing this to him again…" She crunched her eyes shut and folded her arms, angry with herself.

"You weren't right together either…" Thirteen stated as she leaned against the wall now, facing the blonde. "And I'm not just saying that because I think we belong together."

Allison stopped her movement, then looked at her as if she were going to scold her, "You know how I feel about that." She said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah…We can't know. No one knows…but I didn't say I knew, did I?" Remy cocked an eyebrow and looked in her eyes. Allison gave her signature eye roll and shook her head. "No. I didn't. I said 'think'. And I will always think that we do. Nothing will change that….I mean, I'm fucking engaged!..To a MAN! And I still think that." She pushed from the wall and walked over to her soon-to-be. "I'm in love with you." She held her hand out to the blonde.

It seemed as if it was planned because they could hear the music from downstairs, and Joan Armatrading's 'Weakness in Me' began playing.

Allison looked at Remy's hand and took it as the lyrics started.

_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love_

_But to you I gave my affection, right from the start_

By the end of this line they had fallen into each other; their hands were still holding each other's. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly; Allison's around Remy's neck and Remy's around Allison's waist. Allison's face was buried in between her arm and Remy's neck, and Remy's face was on her counterpart's shoulder.

They both sighed when the chorus began, and held each other tighter; they knew that this was their last moment together for the night. They knew that when the song ended they needed to go back into the crowd, and go with the person they're supposed to be with, or go home.

_Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?_

_Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?_

_Make me lie, when I don't want to? And make someone else some kind of and unknowing fool?_

_You make me stay when I should not._

_Are you so strong, or is all the weakness in me?_

_Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?_

_But I need to see you, and I need to hold you…tightly._

**AN: Okay My references in this one…I think I have all of them, but I'll never be positive… 1. The obvious line House said to Cuddy. 2. Cuddy telling Cameron to get in a 'fucking party dress', which is in solute to Erin Daniels' last episode. 3. Chris' wife's breast cancer…I decided to go ahead and say that this is from The L Word, but I also Googled the number one killing cancer in women, which was breast cancer also…then I started debating on if I should make her death due to an infection while under chemo, but ultimately decided against it… 4. Remy not telling Chase until after this benefit shindig that they need to go to…solute to Bette and Tina's love triangle with Jodi, the benefit being the ride. 5. The song….that was just random…I was looking for a way to close the chapter, and I was listening to a playlist…then the song came on, and it was perfect! And Ironically on the season two soundtrack, so there you go….**

**If you guys don't want me to do this I understand, and if you're wondering why I don't just write The L Word fanfiction, it's because I'm strictly Cameron/Thirteen… that's just what I do…but please as always let me know, because I can pull this anytime…**


	3. Chapter 3

Allison was at home Sunday evening. She was at home…alone. House and Cuddy, and the little nugget, Rachel, were at Cuddy's house that night. That was rare…actually; they had been at her and House's place since they got together. This was entirely out of the ordinary. If her thinking was right, they were over there discussing what pieces of furniture were going to be brought back, and what she could live without. With that thought in her mind she smirked, knowing that if Cuddy got her way, they would be moving some of House's and her own pieces upstairs and in the attic.

She really didn't mind; she liked Cuddy's furniture…the times she had been over to her house before, she fell asleep on the couch without trouble…and she wasn't even tired…, and the rest was just as comfy.

She decided that she needed something to stop pondering about the alpha-couple of the hospital…but she knew that if she wasn't thinking about her new roommate and her best friend, then she would be thinking about Remy….and that's just an entirely new mess that she wanted oh so badly to deal with, but had put on restriction until after the auction this coming Friday. She knew that she couldn't go there with her because she would only be (metaphorically, but at the same time basically) stabbing Chase in the back.

She didn't want him to hurt, but at the same time, she wanted Remy…she couldn't help that, and in all honesty, she didn't want to. She just wanted everything to work itself out so that she and Remy could _just fucking be together, FUCK!_ She rolled her eyes at herself as she realized that she let herself start thinking about the brunette again. She couldn't even remember why she had walked into the kitchen.

She began to walk back out when the light bulb clicked, _Popcorn!_ She went to the pantry and grabbed a bag before popping it into the microwave and heading towards the DVD rack…or as she liked to refer to it, the mini-Video store…between her, House..and Now Cuddy and Rachel, the collection was vast and numerous. Considering that the DVD rack held 612 DVDs and they had bought another one that held like 90 or so that was half filled…she figured she had the right to call it the mini-video store.

Despite her many options, she knew exactly what she was in the mood for. An old favorite: _Head Over Heals_. She didn't know why, she just loved it so much. It was so quotable, and she wanted to get out of her funk that she knew she had been in the past few days.

But that wasn't entirely her fault; she left the engagement party thinking that she would just go about her days like normal until the next Friday, but no. Remy had to come into her office and leave all the lights off, wait until she was on break and about to go to lunch, _then push me against the door as it closed and lock it as she kissed me..hungrily might I add..before turning us around and pushing me into the couch where I proceeded to have the best make-out session that has ever fucking graced the planet with presence…What the hell? Really? Seriously?_ After that however, and after the blonde regained her composure, she finally got out that she thought it best to not speak or be near each other until she had broken up with the Australian. Remy had agreed to this, knowing that the blonde was right because if they saw each other, they wouldn't be able to hide how they felt about the other.

The beeping of the microwave made Cameron realize that in the span of like two and a half minutes, she had started thinking about the brunette again. She scolded herself as she grabbed a bowl and poured her popcorn in it, then made her way to the couch.

Monica Potter's character Amanda had just finished her opening monologue, and the story was just taking off. One of her lines was about to come up—the part when Amanda meets the Great Dane, Hamlet—when of course someone started racking on her front door.

Annoyed, Cameron's jaw jutted to the side as she threw her handful back in the popcorn bowl, and sighed as she made her way to the door. Her annoyance showed as she opened the door, and after revealing the visitor, her eyes opened wider and her mouth dropped slightly. "What…are yo—?"

"I needed to see you…" Thirteen said as she held her keys in her hand and shifted her weight from side to side.

"But we sai—mm." Remy had moved across the threshold and kissed her, but Allison stayed strong, which she didn't think was possible. "No. We agreed not until after you ended it with Chase." She pulled from her and kept her distance at about arms length.

"I know, but…I couldn't help myself." She shut the door and tried to walk towards her. With each step the brunette took, the blonde took a step away from her. "Al…" Remy didn't have anything really to say, so she sighed lightly and stared at her with her puppy dog eyes.

"Rem…" Cameron replied in the same tone. Their staring contest was taking a lot of her strength. She opened her mouth to say something..anything, but she had no words either.

Allison didn't even know that her legs started moving, but she soon closed the distance and flung herself on Remy. Remy had dropped her keys (which had her wallet attached), and immediately had her arms around the shorter woman's waist.

"I love you." Allison breathed out as she wrapped one of her legs around Remy's hips.

"I love you too." Remy grinned as she grabbed the back of the blonde's other thigh and wrapped it around her other side while simultaneously kissing her way around Allison's jugular.

Allison groaned her next sentence out, "Uuuungh, upstairs. Now." She knew that she would more than likely beat herself up in the morning, but in that moment, nothing seemed more important than Remy.

Remy began their frenzied descent up the stairs, but she wanted more of the smaller girl's body. Allison picked up on this and instantly rid herself of her shirt. Remy had pushed her against the wall on the corner platform of the stairs and kissed her fervently, with an almost..animalistic need.

Allison pulled her in even closer with both her arms and legs, but soon Remy's shirt became too much of a barrier. She clawed at it trying to get it off, when finally, the brunette pulled her upper body back, balancing the blonde against the wall with her hips, and slowly…teasingly inched her shirt up. The taller doctor could hardly tease because the look she was receiving sent shivers throughout her entire body and she practically ripped her top the rest of the way off her body.

The brunette slammed their bodies back together in mad passion. She had one hand on the blonde's ass and the other running up her back and into her hair when she pulled from the wall, turned, and bordered on running the rest of the way up the stairs.

Allison, who had been feasting on the taller woman's neck, muttered, "Last. Left." in between nips and kisses.

Remy did as told and went in the last room on the left. She got them to the bed and very nearly threw Allison down before pouncing. While their mouths fought, their hands caressed, rubbed, massaged, clawed, or simply held.

It didn't take long for them to want more, and soon, Remy pushed herself up and rid Allison of her pants and panties. Before she could lean down and start her plan to nip and kiss and taste her, Miss Allison Cameron sat up and kissed her abdomen. She kissed each patch of skin she could get her lips on as she looked up at the brunette.

Remy was smiling down at Allison, with her hands in the blonde's tangled mane, but soon that look of sweet affection faded and her eyes and mouth closed. She began to hum her pleasure, for Allison had taken Remy's hardened nipple into her mouth and began to play with it whilst taking off her pants and underwear.

As she kissed her way to give attention to her other breast, her hand began a trail up Remy's inner thigh and towards her center. Remy shuttered before anything happened, and Allison grinned wildly at the knowledge that she had this affect on her. She started in on her other nipple and began palming her downstairs. Remy's knees buckled when her hand moved her lips just so, giving no barrier between Allison's palm and her sensitive pearl. As this happened, instead of trying to hold herself up, she let herself collapse on the shorter women.

Allison took full control—not that she didn't already have it—and moved them so that Remy was on her back and she was on top. Her hand never left Remy, and her mouth only moved up to Remy's. Remy's reactions to her were completely intoxicating and soon, she needed more. She needed more. She moved one of her fingers to the brunette's entrance and circled her wetness before bringing it up to circle her nub.

Remy gasped and groaned at the same time. "Mmngh Al!" She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted more and more.

Allison could sense this and she gave her exactly what she wanted. Without forewarning, she entered two fingers whilst circling her over sensitized bud with her thumb. If not for the power of Allison's thrusts, then it was the pace of Remy's bucking that rapidly built up the zealous pleasure in her body. It didn't take long for Remy's exponential climax to occur. Her hands were in tight fists, to the point that if there were no sheet barrier between her fingers and palms, she would be giving herself crescent shaped slits in her hands. She was panting and moaning and screaming out her pleasure the whole time. She was also glistening, which made her look almost ethereal when she came.

Allison, who had moved to straddle the brunette, was rubbing her hands up and down Remy's arms and sides, calming her down. She waited until she got eye contact to move in and kiss her. They kept their eyes open during the kiss, and Remy's hands found their way to Allison's thighs, hips and sides.

"I love you." Allison said as she pressed her upper body into Remy, putting her weight on her elbows so that her hand could keep her hair out of her—and Remy's—face.

"I love you too." She kissed her again, still not closing her eyes.

They stayed that way a little while longer, just looking into the other's eyes, when Remy moved her leg up a little, wanting to bend her knee. Her thigh went straight to the blonde's Pikachu, causing her to gasp with pleasure. Seeing Remy orgasm, and being the cause of that orgasm had made uber wet and sensitive herself.

Seeing her reaction Remy's eyes darkened, "Al..?" She said, her voice rather rough and hoarse, and her eyes held a certain gleam to them when she didn't get a response. "Allison?" She asked as she began bending and straightening her knee.

"Hhngh?" Allison asked as she let her upper body fall completely, her head in the crook of Remy's neck. The only thing she tried to do with her hips and legs was get closer to Remy's thigh.

"Did I do this to you?" She sounded curious, but she knew the answer and was grinning ear to ear of that knowledge. Remy let her hands move down Allison's sides and in between their bodies. She let her fingers get to her garden of Allison when she stopped her hands and leg, waiting for a response. All that came from the blonde was a disgruntled groan. "Did I make you this wet?" Her tone was low and almost sounded threatening. She got nothing but a nod. But, she wanted a verbal answer, "Answer me."

"Amhuh."

After Allison finally got her answer out, Remy grabbed the backs of the blonde's thighs, flipped them over and rammed their hips together. "I want you." She whispered in Allison's ear as she continued ramming their hips creating a steady, firm pace.

"You have me." She finally got a coherent sentence out; it was breathy, but the words were understood.

Remy grinned at her and leaned down so that her mouth was hovering at the blonde's ear. "Good." She whispered licked her ear sensually; all the while her right hand traveling..caressing from the bed to Allison's shoulder down her side and to her yoni.

The shorter woman gasped in response and threw her arms around Remy bringing the taller woman into her chest. She rolled her hips when nothing else happened. Remy was delighting in Allison's need. She gave open-mouthed kisses wherever her lips met skin, and as she began getting closer to a breast she began licking and nipping.

While she was doing this, she let one finger penetrate but only to the middle part of her finger. Allison, by now, was panting, and moaned, bucking involuntarily into Remy. "Mmh." Allison was getting frustrated.

Like the blonde though, Remy interpreted just how she was feeling and let the frustration dissipate immediately. She thrust three fingers, and went at the pace the blonde was urging her to. After a few moments, Allison exploded. The heels of her hands her digging into her eyeballs and she tried to pull Remy even closer with her legs.

As she calmed from her high, she felt Remy settle on top of her and begin to trace her face. Then she felt petal light kisses replace the fingers. Allison leaned up, wanting her lips to land on her mouth, which happened quickly.

They spent the rest of the night holding each other and feeling completely consumed and completely…complete because they were in each other's presence.

~0~

House and Cuddy walked in to the house with Rachel, who left her favorite toy.

"Okay Rugrat, go go." House tried to hurry her along.

"Otay!" Rachel toddled into the living room. "Da TV's on." She stopped her trek and pointed.

House and Cuddy looked at each other in that way that said "Something's off" because Cameron never left the TV on.

They both looked around to see if there was any sign of the small blonde doctor. House whistled at Cuddy after he saw the stairs, and pointed with his cane when she turned around with raised brows.

She quickly ran her high-heeled self to the stares and grabbed the clothes that were on the stares. She flashed a look at House as he checked out her ass, then became serious, "What the hell? What do you think happened last night?"

"Oh you know…just a little girl on soon-to-be wed girl…" As he finished his sentence, they heard a noise from upstairs, and looked at Cuddy with a raised brow. "Do we get to see the morning after."

Cuddy trotted back over to him and took his face, "You be nice." She tapped his nose.

"Or what?" He asked. He turned and watched her as she went to Rachel and knelt down to check and see if she had found her toy.

"Or no…" She looked at her daughter, "Sweeping the chimney for a month." She looked up at him in a dare-like fashion.

"Can you last that long? I know how much you like your chimney swept…" He said, calling her on her dare.

"Oh, I'll still clean my chimney, I just won't use your tools to do it." She stood and crossed her arms.

"And whose tools will you use?" He hobbled over to her to get in her business.

"I have sources…and I like to use my own tools every now and then." She looked up at the face that was towering over her and grinned evilly.

As he was debating on whether he should continue their..conversation, or if he should shut up and deal. But he didn't have to ponder anymore as the door opened and footfalls were heard. The older couple kept their eyes on the staircase not moving or saying anything.

Allison and Remy started walking downstairs. They were going to get the clothes they had thrown around the room before eating and going into work. Allison was going to ride in with Remy to work because, apparently, Remy had told Chase that she was coming over to talk about the thing that was bothering her in the locker room, and that she'd probably just spend the night, so he shouldn't wait up. So after a morning of deciding what to wear, and finding long enough pants for her lover to wear—thankfully, Allison remembered a pair of black pants that Remy had left another time they had had an all night talk—they made their way downstairs.

They were touching each other in some fashion the entire time they got ready and made their trek from the bedroom. But…they stopped dead when they saw the figures in the living room. "What are you doing here?" Cameron questioned, wide-eyed as she began turning red. She didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger or a sense of regret.

"Rachel forgot her favorite toy." Cuddy said as she finally moved to pick the girl in question up.

Neither Thirteen nor Cameron said a thing.

"So…what were you guys doing?" House asked like a pre-teen.

"Fuck off House." Cameron replied, then realized that Rachel was in the room, "Sorry!" She put her hands out toward the small child like that would somehow make it all better.

"Oooooooh, the walk of shame…Miss Integrity has never known the feeling before. She's always been the good girl never been the cheater." He had turned to Thirteen during his statement then back to Cameron. "How does it feel Cameron? Bad? Like someone punched you right here?" He indicated his gut as he stuck out his bottom lip to make a pouty face.

Thirteen walked over to him, her voice was low and determination and threat could be heard as she spoke, "House, I swear to God, if you make this harder for her than it already is, I will not only remove your favorite appendage, I will kick your thigh as hard as I can and take away any type of pain killer you could possibly get in your body."

House closed his eyes as she spoke and opened them with his brows raised and the corners of his mouth angled down, in a contemplative manor. "You on the other hand, you know the walk of shame..intimately." He looked up, "I'm so punny!" He began to hobble from her, but she grabbed his arm.

"Did I make myself clear?" She asked through her teeth.

"Oh, yes, you did…but, you seem to be forgetting that despite my exterior, I'm on her side…" He looked at Cameron for a moment then turned back to the brunette. "So…this morning should be interesting, huh?" He wrapped his arm around Thirteen's shoulder.

"House." Cameron said in that tone that for some reason made him listen, and do what she wanted as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay. We're leaving. You got what you wanted, kid?" He looked at Rachel.

"Yaya!" She started bouncing in her mother's arms.

"Okay, let's get outa here." He put his left arm up for Cuddy to come under and walk out with him. "Oh…I'll understand if for some reason you're late for work." He winked dramatically at Thirteen.

Cuddy glared at him, and turned to them also, "Dr. Cameron, the same goes for you, but know that my 'for some reason' is not the same as his…" She looked between the two younger female doctors.

"Thank you." Cameron said softly, knowing that she meant they could talk, or stall…not just have sex again.

House and Cuddy were out the door, and Cameron turned to Thirteen.

"Wow…" Thirteen said, shocked at House's behavior…not with her or Cameron; with Cuddy.

"You're surprised that House made fun of us then told us to do it again?" Cameron looked at her as she began to make coffee, "You want some?"

"Decaf?"

"Uhh," Cameron opened the cabinet door and took down the decaf that they rarely used, "Of course." She said as she put the caffeinated back in its spot beside the coffee maker.

Thirteen watched as she did this and walked around, getting as close behind her as possible, "Thank you." She nuzzled the blonde's neck and put her hands on the counter, trapping her.

Cameron grinned as she put her hand on Remy's cheek, "You're welcome." She turned and kissed her. She stared at her for a second then started laughing, "I can't believe his behavior really shocked you."

"No…" She laughed a little too as she pulled away and popped up to sit in the counter, "His behavior toward us didn't shock me…his behavior toward Cuddy and Rachel shocked me…" She said as she reached her arms out, wanting Cameron to come between her legs.

Cameron did this willingly, "Oh, and what, may I ask, is so shocking about it?" She was grinning, but honestly didn't know what was so off kilter, that's how he always acted.

"He's just…different. He's nice and doesn't try to piss people off and…almost Dad-like with Rachel, and a real live husband to Cuddy…" Cameron stared at her, "That is not the normal House."

"What is the normal House?" She questioned. When she didn't get anything but an opening and closing of Thirteen's mouth in response, she continued, "House, just like any other person is different in different environments and with different people. You never see it because you are not one of the few people he's let see his other side…but you have to get used to it quickly, and you have to never mention it at work…" Cameron had begun getting coffee mugs and breakfast foods out.

"Okay…?" Thirteen hopped from the counter to help her girlfriend.

"Just..trust me. It won't be pretty if you get to know him and start to treat him differently at work…the only reason Cuddy and I could was because I was and she is fucking him…" She shrugged and put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster oven like it was normal to talk about House fucking.

Thirteen, again was not used to this. She had been sipping her mug as the shorter woman said this, and coughed it down so as not to spit take right on her lover's face.

"Hahahamm, what?" Cameron laughed at Thirteen's reaction.

"I don't know…I…just the last thing I try to think about is House fucking, be it a prostitute, his hand, Cuddy, you—especially you! That thought—I have always tried to have it be out of my head…"

"Well, if you're gonna be around me…and I assume that you do because you're in love with me…you're gonna have to get used to a homey House…"

They talked more on how life would be after the auction. Then, they made their way into work.

~0~

They tried to not look at each other too much as they walked in to the hospital. House didn't have a case, and guess who he sent to the ER to look around after he got bored of playing Hangman and Pictionary. None other than the long-legged, brunette, bisexual doctor herself.

She was rather amazing while dealing with him, and she could tell that he was rather impressed at how..her-work-self she was acting after seeing him that morning in his and Cameron's house.

She smirked to herself as she headed for the ER, but she frowned once she got there and that blonde doctor she was thinking about was not there. She knit her brows and walked over to the nurses' station.

"Hey Cady, are there any interesting cases this morning?" She asked as she looked at the clock, "Or…afternoon? What can we really call 11:30?" She asked with a charming smile.

Cady smiled back, "I know, I'm ready for lunch, but it's still in the AM…" She shook her head as she looked through the files that had made it to the desk, "There's just broken bones and kids with mild fevers right now…"

"Oh. Do you know where Dr. Cameron is?" She asked hopefully.

"She said she was getting a bite and caffeine then she'd be in her office…"

"Okay, thanks Cady." She waved as she walked towards the ER head's office.

As she turned the corner to small alcove that Cameron's office was in, she saw the door shut. She grinned as she walked in without knocking.

Cameron, who had just thrown her burger down and was taking a long gulp of her coffee, turned with raised eyebrows to see who was just so blatantly walking into her office. "Hi." The butterflies were in her stomach milliseconds after seeing who's eyes were on her.

"Hi." Remy said plainly as she locked the door with care…for some reason, she didn't think that it should make a sound. Then she made her way towards the blonde's desk.

Allison, who had tentatively sat down behind her desk as she watched every move the brunette made, "What's up?" She asked with caution and her hands hovering over her boxed lunch.

"House sent me down her to look for a case…" She tilted her head to the side and looked at Allison with a smirk gracing her face.

"Did he?" The brunette nodded her answer to her question. "Well, there's nothing interesting out there right now. Just some broken bones and—"

"Kids with fevers; I know." Remy finished for her. Allison turned her head to the side like she was going to get out of the chair, but she didn't move; just gave her a questioning glance. "I already asked the nurses when I didn't see you…"

"Oh…" Allison nodded as she scooted into her desk and started fiddling with the lid of her meal.

"Are we really going to play this game?" Remy asked with a Cheshire grin.

"Play what game?" Allison looked up and into the brilliant eyes of her lover.

Remy's grin turned into a smirk. She stood and rounded the desk as she spoke her words. "Are we really going to play like nothing happened last…even when we are in complete privacy?" She turned Allison's chair and knelt down in front of her, "Really?"

"I—uhh…we…we. You. I. Uhh. We…whhee…" Allison was stammering as she was consumed by the brunette.

Remy had scrunched her eyebrows and was nodding along with Cameron's stutters with pursed lips, "Mhmm." She said leaning into the blonde's personal space, and further so she could stop her stammers completely. She kissed her hard, with no intention of stopping or slowing their pace.

Allison, was also in no mood to slow what the brunette had obviously come here to do…it was like once the initial impact of their cheating started, she couldn't stop. She was colonized by the brunette and she want to feel any other way. _Besides, by the end of the week, Chase will be out of the picture and Remy and I will still be doing this…We'll still be in that stage of the relationship. Possibly forever. Holy God that I don't believe in, what is she doing to me? _Allison thought as they progressed through their fornication at a rapid pace.

~0~0~0~

After that morning they had had five, almost six, more romps throughout the week.

That evening, as Remy dropped her off at her house, they almost fell into the backseat, but House came out—with Rachel nonetheless—pretending that he had no idea what was happening and continued to laugh and make fun of Allison the rest of the night.

As Allison was on her way to get some sustenance that was supposedly food on Tuesday, she was pushed into a nearby closet. Soon after, she exited with messy hair that she knew needed fixing, but she was also concerned with her scrub top being inside out…

She decided to repay the favor and as Remy was on her way to the lab, she plucked her from the hallway and locked the door to the vacant bathroom. Again, soon after, Remy was walking out with a silly grin on her face, still trying to de-wrinkle her clothes.

On Wednesday, Cameron sent Remy a text telling her that she had a problem and she needed to see her on the rooftop. She didn't tell her that her problem was lack of sex in the last twelve hours…

On Thursday, Remy text Cameron asking her to save her and get House's lunch because he had asked her to and she forgot. Fifteen minutes later, Cameron walked into House's office—that oddly had the blinds pulled—with a boxed Rueben minus the pickles. As she entered, she saw that House's office was lacking House, but had Thirteen sitting at his desk, legs crossed on top, throwing the baseball between her hands. "Lock the door." She said. And Allison did…then Allison was told to sit on the desk, and well…Allison exited House's office a very sated, very happy woman.

On Friday late afternoon, Allison walked in the locker room again. Chase had passed her in the hallway, and smiled as he exited the building to leave and go get ready for the auction. She walked in, assuming Thirteen was already gone, or in the car, but the fact that Thirteen was leaning against her locker, waiting for her to come in made Cameron assume other things.

They left the locker room and walked out of the building without saying a thing, but both had subtle smirks on their faces as they walked to their respective cars.

"So…I'll see you at the auction thing?" Remy asked, obviously enthused with the auction all the doctors were attending.

Allison's face turned serious, "Yeah." She said as she looked away.

Remy didn't comment on it and continued, "And I'll see you sometime after the auction?" She looked at her hopefully.

"Only if you do what you've been telling me you're going to do. If you don't, then you're not going to see me anytime soon." She bit her lip as she turned her key to open her door.

Remy touched her hip and let her fingers travel up her side; Allison didn't to anything to stop her, "I'll see you sometime after the auction." She said with almost a certain determination in her voice.

Allison just nodded as she got in her car and shut the door. She back out of the spot before Remy could do anything to stop her.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chase kept putting his hands on her waist and side and stomach and shoulders. She felt like puking. She felt bad that she hadn't broken up with him yet. She felt bad that she was going to break up with him so soon before their wedding, and she felt bad that he had no idea.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from the group of surgeons that she didn't know and Chase was entertaining. He had just told some obnoxious joke that more or less made her yawn, and everyone else bust out into laughter.

She leaned into him and told him that she was going to get a drink. He nodded and turned back to the surgical doctors.

She was sipping her champagne and looking at the art and furniture and cars and boats and everything else that was for sale at this silent auction. She was looking at the things until she saw one thing that caught her eye. That thing being Allison Cameron oh-so-slowly approaching.

They grinned at each other and began making light conversation. Cameron asked where Chase was and Thirteen had told her that she had no idea and had been separated from him for a while.

"Ah hmm." Cameron nodded as she jutted her jaw forward and look up, thinking about her answer. "So…you want to go exploring? I can't fucking afford any of this anyways…and if I can, I don't really need or want it…"

"Uhh…yeah I could go exploring…" Thirteen agreed and they set their glasses down at a nearby table.

They had been walking around the three story building for a while; just strolling hand in hand. They knew that they were in the opposite corridor of the bottom floor they had started in, and that they were going to have to go back to the party soon.

"I don't wanna go back." Remy said as Allison sighed and leaned against the wall with her hands on top of each other padding her ass. Remy looked at the blonde hopefully.

"We have to." She said in a resolute voice. "You have to go home with Chase and you have to tell him…"

Remy huffed, and stared at her lover. They looked into each other's eyes for a bit before they leaned in. She knew that Allison wasn't going to let her kiss her, so she reached for the blonde's necklace and fiddled with it. "I will tell him. Tonight." She looked back into her lover's eyes, still fiddling, "And I will call you and come over as soon as everything is over or he can't take anymore of me, or I can't take anymore of him…" They looked at each other again.

"Yeah?" Allison asked with a meek smile on her face.

"Yeah." Remy smiled at her, turning her small smile into a grin.

The brunette fingered the necklace a bit more, "Well…I should get back."

"Yeah, you should."

She let her hand fall from the necklace and grabbed the blonde's hand. She squeezed it, and kept holding it as she began walking back to the party. Their arms were parallel to the ground as their fingertips finally relented and let go of each other and Remy, who was grinning, continued her way back with purpose.

Allison waited a few more minutes, then decided to just go and claim her coat and leave.

~0~0~

The entire time, they were at the mouth of this corridor, Chase had been watching from a place that they wouldn't have been able to see him. He had gone in search of Remy in the bathrooms and other places she could have ended up, but came up empty handed…Until he looked up and saw Allison and her together. Allison had her flirty, 'I'm in love' face on, and from what he could see of Remy…her face was the same. He grit his teeth as he stood there watching them make a fool of him. Then he went back inside, grabbed a bottle of champagne and left the auction..alone.

**AN: Okay…I decided it was time for some sex…so I made that happen… I also decided that I had had enough of them sneaking around…even though that is the main plot of this story…I just don't like Cameron as the cheater…she didn't even cheat on her practically dead husband, you know? So…I needed to quell my conscience…**

**Well, I'm not positive because it took me a few days to write, but I think the only references in this are again, the Bette, Tina, Jody like love triangle between Thirteen, Cameron and Chase…oh, and the ending with the necklace and Chase seeing…yeah, that's my solute to the season one finale…**

**I remember writing fornication somewhere in this chapter…most people that I talk to hate this word, but I think it's funny thanks to Lisa Kudrow. Because in the episode of Friends: 'The One Where Everyone Finds Out' I believe is the title. Pheobe, Rachel and Joey—the three that have found out/know about Monica and Chandler are talking about what they know, and Pheobe says "We saw them fornicating!"….I just think that it's freaking hilarious, so…yeah that's why I use fornicating and all other forms of the word…**

**Tell me what you think! Tomorrow's my birthday, and reviews would make it a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen looked at her phone to see what time it was. SAT 10:36pm is what flashed on her screen. She sighed heavily and pulled on the car door handle to get out. She put one foot heavily on the black road, and pulled her other foot out as she stood. She walked to the back door and opened it; she sighed again as she moved to pull her bags from the car. But, before she did this, she turned and looked at the house before her. Just the house gave her a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

With this new feeling taking over her body, she felt an intense urgency. So, she grabbed her four duffle bags and slung them across her body, then she made her way across the darkened street, and to the house that still had the light on. They way she carried her bags was much like Julie Andrews did while playing Maria and singing 'I Have Confidence' in The Sound of Music.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Thirteen had to take a taxi home from the auction Friday night. She wasn't drunk or anything, she just didn't have a ride, seeing that Chase had left her there without so much as a warning.

She got to their place and almost brought the door down as she entered; she was completely steamed, and completely ready to do the breaking up. But, as she searched their apartment like a mad woman, she found that Chase wasn't there either. She had no idea where he would've gone, so she had no choice but calling him and texting him a million times while she waited…She got no response, and eventually, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Chase walked in Saturday morning. He didn't have his shoes on and he was trying to be as quiet as possible. He was sneaking around the place not wanting to deal with her at all, but he needed a change of clothes and a shower.

As he was creeping by their kitchen and towards their bedroom, the loudest, most obnoxious noise began booming throughout the apartment. His first reaction was to get low and take cover, but as the sound registered in his mind, he straightened as best as his hangover would let him, grabbed his head and turned to the blender that they kept in the corner of the kitchen. He looked to see Remy sitting on the counter, sipping coffee, already clothed, and looking at him sweetly, but like she was going to kill him too.

"Where the hell have you been?" She said as she hit the stop button on the bender.

"Please stop yelling!" He leaned against the counter, still holding his head.

She grit her teeth as she poured the contents of the blender into a glass. She slammed it in front of him, "I am not yelling." She spoke tersely but softly.

"Well. Stop talking!" He tried to yell himself, but he learned that that was a bad idea. He looked down to see what was placed in front of him. It was this nasty drink that she claimed was one of the greatest cures for hangovers…and it was, but it was gross. He sighed almost as if he were whining, knowing that if he wanted his hangover gone, he needed to drink it and drink it fast.

She stood in front of him with crossed arms and flared nostrils. Then she walked away from him after he knew how she was looking at him.

"Fuck you, you cunt licker." He murmured as he downed the drink.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The brunette dropped her bags on the porch and stared at the door a bit longer. She didn't know how this was going to go, but she hoped that this feeling that had come over her was a sign that everything would actually be okay. She popped her knuckles with her thumbs simultaneously with her hands at her sides. Then she finally let one of her hands reach out and touch the doorbell.

She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and waited.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It wasn't until like 3:30 that Chase had pulled himself out of their bed and into the shower. He let the water work the stress that he was feeling out of his body. Then with a new resolution, he got out, got dressed and made his way for the living room.

Remy had heard him get up. She heard him take his damn fucking time in the shower…she almost went in there and did it while he was naked and helpless, but she didn't. It was now 4:15, and she was getting bitchier and angrier with each passing minute.

Chase was leaning against the doorway that split the dining room and stared at her. _How the fuck did I not see it? How did I not know? How long have they been fucking? How long has she been repulsed by me and in fucking love with her? How can she do this when we're this close?_ Chase was letting all these thoughts run through his mind as he looked at the back of her head.

_4:30 and he's still not fucking out here? Are you fucking kidding me? Come on Chase…Don't make me mad before I break up with you; I won't do it gently, and unfortunately, I think you might really have fallen for me…God, I'm a bitch. _The brunette's continuous thoughts were not stopping anytime soon. She had finally had enough and stood to go back to the bedroom only to find him standing in the doorway.

He sighed and looked down as he pushed himself off the doorway and walked towards her, "I want my ring back."

Remy's brows knit. _Okay…I thought he thought he was in trouble…he's not this intuitive, something happened…_"I—what?" She asked as she crossed his arms.

"I want my ring back." He stared at her with his hand held out as he reached the back of the couch. When she kept looking at him quizzically, she he let out a frustrated huff, "This is where this is going to end up isn't it? Just give me my damn ring, and go back to fucking women…literally! It's what you want, isn't it?"

Thirteen began pulling at the diamond that had set up camp on her finger, "Okay…how did you know that I was going to break up with you?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot. I saw you with her! You had this amazing smile on your face and she had that face that could tell everyone that she was in love with you!" He had walked around the couch. "Why didn't you end it when you realized you only liked women?"

Thirteen stopped tugging on her finger at his last question, "I'm not a lesbian…"

"Yes! Yes you are!" He yelled.

"No! I'm not. Just because I don't want to marry you and I broke up with all my other boyfriends doesn't mean that I never felt attraction. We've had this conversation before, you know that, Robert…I fall for the person, not the gender." She finished taking her engagement ring off.

She walked over to him and took his hand and placed it in his palm, "I'm sorry that I didn't end it sooner. I know that I should have. You know…I thought that we were just going to be a fling, but you were just….you made me feel like I was wanted, and you were healing me. You were there for me when I really needed someone, and when the fling was never flung, I didn't know what to do to make it stop without losing the friendship part I had gained from this, you know?"

Chase's jaw tightened and he flared his nostrils as he looked down at her. "Get out."

"What?" She took a step back from him.

"You think I give a fuck about your explanations and your peace of mind?" He asked heatedly, "Well I don't. Get your shit packed and get out of my apartment." He stared like he was looking straight through her.

"I hope that you're able to deal with all of Allison's shit. She's a fucking drama magnet, and it never ends…obviously. I also hope that you're prepared to fall completely and utterly only to find that she won't even give you a drawer in her dresser…" He took a breath and began backing up to the doorway, "Yeah, you picked a really good one to throw out our relationship on…"

"It was never going to happen, Chase." She emphasized her last name, "I was never going to marry you..not really. Don't you see? It's always been her. She was why I was having such a hard time when we started fucking. It's always been her." She smiled sadly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Fuck you." He said softly as he turned and headed down the hall to their..his bedroom.

"Never again." She followed.

They spent the next couple hours getting all of Remy's things out of his apartment and into her car. She drove around in a daze for God knows how long before she went on autopilot and found herself in front of Allison's house. Thirteen looked at her phone to see what time it was. SAT 10:36pm is what flashed on her screen.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She saw movement and she began holding her breath again, and it hitched when the doorknob turned and revealed none other than the girl who had caused so much trouble.

"I did it." Was all she said.

Allison looked at her and down on the ground at her duffles, then up again at her with red, irritated, puffy eyes. She didn't say anything; she just smiled and took two of the bags.

They walked in and she kicked the door shut, "Hey, someone lock the door before you go to bed." Said the blonde as she walked to the stairs with the bags and Remy in tow.

"There, see? I told you she wasn't an idiot…despite her choices of the last few weeks.." House said as he and Cuddy watched the two go upstairs.

"Hello, Dr. Hadley." Cuddy greeted the young doctor, then grinned to Cameron before snuggling back into House's chest.

"Dr. Cuddy." She replied as she followed Cameron, who stayed silent—even after House's comment.

House and Cuddy looked at each other again as the ladies topped the stair and were out of eyesight. "Did you really think she was going to dump him?"

"Yeah…and if she didn't I was going to fire her, so she wouldn't have to deal." House answered, looking at the TV.

Cuddy smirked and kissed his jaw, then stretched her leg over his and hugged him tighter.

"Why Dr. Cuddy! Are you trying to seduce me?" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Is it working?" She looked up at him again.

"You tell me." He pulled her closer.

She grinned as she stood up, "I'm going to bed…" She stretched, giving him a good view of everything, and walked slowly to the small hallway that lead to the master bedroom, "You coming?"

"Not yet." Was House's response as he got up and followed her.

~0~0~

Allison and Remy had made it to the blonde's room and had thrown all of her bags in the corner. Allison was holding a post of the bed staring at the brunette quietly as she turned from dumping her bags on the floor.

When Remy caught her eyes, she asked, "What did he mean that I'm not an idiot."

"Nothing." She waved it off and breathed in, but her intake was full of snot…like she had been crying… and she did have the eyes to match. To prove this aside from the sight of them, she wiped on with her thumb.

"Something." Remy said as she walked over. She stared at her until she saw her grey brilliant eyes before she spoke again, "What did he mean?...I'll just ask him tomorrow."

She looked away from Remy and jutted her jaw to the side, debating on if that would be so terrible, but decided to tell her herself, "I didn't think you were coming…I didn't think you were going to do it…"

"Oh Al…" She took a few steps back and looked at her, "He didn't come home last night…he didn't walk in until like 10 this morn—"

Allison covered her mouth with her hand, "Stop." And Remy had already done as told. "You're here now. That's it. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded then looked at the ground as a noise came through from the bottom floor.

"Oh Jesus." Allison mumbled as she got on the bed and covered her face.

Remy bit her lips to keep from laughing, but her smile was still there. "Was that what I think it was?" She asked as she got on Allison's side.

"House and Cuddy fucking? Yeah, that would be what that is." She nodded and picked at lent on her flannel pants.

"Do they know how loud they are?" She asked as she turned sideways and started rubbing Allison's forearm with her index and middle fingertips.

"Yeah…well House does; I'm not sure she does though…" Allison was watching Remy's hand on her arm, then looked at her as she finished her sentence.

"What about Rachel?" Remy stopped and looked disgusted as she thought about the poor child having to listen to her mother wailing like a dying dolphin…or something to that effect.

"Oh my God! That child can sleep through anything!...The only thing that wakes her up is nightmares…If I were guaranteed that kind of kid, I would have had one by now. It's ri-cock-ulous!"

"Can she really?" Remy ignored the available subject change.

"Yeah! And every morning I look at her and I'm like, 'House, you're scarring her.' And he says that he's not until she walks in the room…" She gave her own disgusted face as she finished her sentence, and as more noise came through the floor. "Uuuuuuhg!"

Remy stared at the floor along with her, "Well…if Rachel is such a sound sleeper…." She cocked her head to the side and winked at the blonde, "Then uh…we should give them a run for their money, don't you think?" She bit her bottom lip smiling at her as she crawled on top of her and sat doggy style astride the blonde's legs.

Allison slid down so that she was looking up at Remy and caressing the back of the girl's thighs and ass. "Remy Hadley…are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She asked as she grabbed the dominating woman's hips and rolled her own into the brunette's as she did so.

"Do you think that I'm suggesting a sex off?" She looked up then back down to the blonde, "pun intended…"

Allison guffawed, "HAHAhahmm," she covered her mouth.

Remy cocked an eyebrow, "Are you laughing at me?" her face turned dangerously serious.

Allison in turn stopped laughing and turned serious too, "What are you gonna do about it?" She raised a brow in challenge, and mirrored Remy's look.

"I'm gonna get the sex off underway." She said as she zoomed in and started biting and nipping on Allison's neck as she moved her hand to the hem of her lover's shirt up. She started palming Allison's breast as her other hand made it to the top of her pants and began pulling them off.

Allison sighed and hummed out, "That sounds like the best idea ever…Oh! Mmm. Baby!"

~0~0~

The next morning, Remy and Allison graced House, Cuddy, and Rachel with their presence already dressed and ready to go.

When they walked into the kitchen, the other three were at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning ladies." Dr. Cuddy said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Good morning Cuddy." Remy said.

"Good morning Lisa." Allison said at the same time.

"Did you have a good time last night?" She asked with a Cheshire grin.

"Ohh, almost as much as you and House." Thirteen stated, barely containing a laugh.

Allison hit her in the gut, "Yes we did, thank you. And, I trust you did too is what she meant." She smiled as she turned back to Cuddy.

"Oh. I don't know…I think you guys made more noise…" House started, "I mean not that I really mind listening to three women moa—" Cuddy stood and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence…because in some way it will be twisted seeing that one of the three women is your ex, one of the three women is your girlfriend and your boss, and one of the three women is your subordinate." She looked over at Rachel and asked, "You ready to go little girl?"

"Yeah." She hopped off her high chair and ran to get her bag, then stood by her mom.

The other two women stood there smiling and laughing at House for doing as told as he and the Cuddys made their way out of the house. He however, wasn't going to take this, so he hit their legs with his cane.

"Ow! Hey! Where're you guys going? It's Sunday…" Remy asked after he hit her.

"The park." Rachel said over her mother's shoulder, "You wanna come?" She started bouncing excitedly.

They looked at each other, then over to House and Cuddy to make sure it was okay. "Sure." They shrugged and walked towards the door with them.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Monday, Thirteen and Cameron didn't act any differently than they had before because they didn't want to be maximum bitches and rub their relationship in Chase's face.

Towards the end of the day, Allison text Thirteen telling her that she should just go home with House and Cuddy because the ER was busy and she's be late. Thirteen of course told her that she could come help, but Cameron refused and told her to head on and she'd be home a little later.

About an hour after her lover and pseudo-family left, the rush had died down, and she was able to go. She decided that she wanted to refill some of the stations with supplies and made her way to the storage closet.

She had kicked the foot down on the door so she didn't have to turn on the light, but when the door shut she wished that she had gone ahead and turned it on…the foot was loose and sometimes didn't hold. So, she started making her way to the light switch, but the lights turned on, and before her, blocking her way to exit, was Dr. Robert Chase.

He stood there, not doing or saying anything. He just had his arms folded and stared at her.

She stared at him wide eyed. She didn't have a good feeling about the situation she had just put herself in. "Look. Chase, I don't kno—"

"Shut up Cameron." He said, still not moving. He looked down then back up, "I would just like to know what the hell I did to you. I mean, what did I do that was so awful that would cause you to steal the woman that I have found since you left me? I mean WOMAN Cameron! Really? You're not gay!" He took a step closer to her and dopped his arms

She stared at him with tears in her eyes, "I didn't steal her Chase. You know that. She isn't your thing, she's not a claim or anything like that. She's a person and she doesn't love you…Let's be honest Chase. You don't love her either; you're just vindictive of who she left you for." She started gaining confidence and walked toward him, "You would have been noble if she left you for anyone else, but because it's me you have to act like this pithy son of a bitch that's never been told 'no' and you can't handle it. You can't handle that your ex-wife that never told you exactly how sexually open she was and your bi-sexual ex-fiancée have found love in each—Ow! Oh holy God!" It was the last thing Cameron saw coming from her Australian ex-husband. But, when the loud pop thundered around the room and she hit the shelving behind her, and felt the instant stinging on her cheek from his hand, she knew that he did this least expected act.

He held her stare for a little bit the turned, opened the door and walked out.

"He really just bitch slapped me." She whispered to herself in disbelief as she slid down the shelving. She sat there holding her face for a little bit and staring at nothing.

She could feel that it was already bruising as she made her way to the locker room. She grabbed her over night bag and went to the sink. She flinched as she took in her reflection. She was right about that already bruising business. _It was open palmed, but he's a big scary man when he wants to be. _She thought as she started evaluating how she was going to hide it. _Ooooooooh, when House or Remy see this…_

**Alright…there's the next installment. I know, I know, why do I always have Chase hit someone? Well….I don't know, I think it's because of Funny People. You know when they get in the fight? I just think of that when I think of Chase getting screwed….which is what I usually do to him…Anyways..I don't think that I actually had anything based on The L Word this time…so, as always let me know what you think..because it makes me happy.**

**Oh, PS, sorry but this one isn't edited, so if there are any mistakes….my bad!**


	5. Chapter 5

After thoroughly covering herself with enough make-up to appear neutral, she left the building and headed home. As she walked through the door she could hear the TV making sounds and Thirteen and House yelling at it.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" Remy yelled at the TV. "House, get the mother fucker! GET THE MOTHER FUCKER!" She was holding her controller straight in front of her and her fingers were working as swiftly as possible.

"I'm trying to!" House yelled back at her. His mouth was open and his tongue was hanging out.

Allison could just picture the look on both of their faces as she listened to Cuddy scold them—mainly Remy for cursing. She had entered the house as quietly as possible, trying to stay out of the way, and just take in what she had.

Cuddy had gone back to feeding Rachel when Allison tried to cross the room quietly to go upstairs…she knew that them of all people would be able to see the mark Chase had given her; she just didn't want to deal with it all, hence the sneaking.

But sneakary was not her forte, and that was made clear when the baby—well toddler—looked over and started waving dramatically at her. She sighed as she waved back then gave the little girl a grin. When Cuddy saw her, she smiled her way too, before she headed straight for the stairs.

Thirteen and House had looked up from their game and stared at the stairs as they heard her door shut. House hit the pause button, "Are you going to…?" He trailed off.

"Are you going to…?" Thirteen asked sarcastically back at him, still staring.

"You're the girlfriend…" House said, also staring still.

"You're the ex that is still good friends and knows her like the back of your own hand…" Was Thirteen's next statement.

"Oh, for the love…One of you go up there!" Cuddy said from her spot in the kitchen.

They turned to each other, giving a look that meant one thing and one thing only. They spoke at the same time, "Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock." They said while giving hand gestures.

They each threw Spock out, having to play again…they both threw lizard next. They sighed frustratingly at each other and tried once more, unsuccessfully.

~0~

Cameron made her way over to her dresser and took out some sweats and a t shirt. She considered just staying in her room, but she knew that Cuddy would send someone up, or come up herself.

So, with a sigh, she took off her clothes and put on her sweats then went to her bathroom to put her hair up. She looked at herself in the mirror to do another check to make sure that she looked okay. She took her contacts out and grabbed her glasses then slowly made her way downstairs.

~0~

"Fine! Fine!" Thirteen said giving up on the game after that last round, getting up and moving to the stairs after some more harping from House and Cuddy…but what made her actually move was Rachel point her little finger to the stairs and telling her to 'GO!', "I'm going!" She said with her hands up in surrender. She got to the first platform when Cameron approached the top of the stairs. "Oh, hey..hey Baby." She greeted tentatively as her left foot went up a step and she leaned on the wall.

"Hi." Allison said as she reached out and touched her face when she reached the platform, then turned and kept going, "I'm hungry. Do we have a dinner?" She asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Cuddy said in her motherly tone, "I got lasagna heating in the oven." She said as she wiped Rachel's mouth, "It should be just about done…" She wiped her hands and made her way to the over door.

"Good! I'm starving!" House said as he sat at the table.

Thirteen joined him and Cameron helped Cuddy bring everything to the table. There was a silence that Cameron didn't mean to create, but she had and it was there. She was trying to think of something to say, but all the eyes on her made her lose her train of thought.

House's stare was the most intense, and he didn't waste any time beating around the bush. "What happened to your face?" He asked, squinting and looking at her cheek.

"What?" She asked, not wanting to start explaining so soon.

"What happened to your face?" He leaned forward and enunciated.

Thirteen had stopped eating—and trying to avoid whatever was going on with her lover—and looked over to her. She saw the swelling clearly now and took her paper napkin, dipped it in water and wiped her girlfriend's face before the blonde could do anything about it.

Allison saw this move coming, but she couldn't pull away from the youngest doctor fast enough.

"What the hell? Al…." She looked into her counterparts clear grey eyes and held her stare.

Allison sighed and looked down, then over to Cuddy for help, but all she got was equal concern from her. This made her sigh again, "Chase cam—"

"Chase? CHASE?" Thirteen began.

"I'm going to kill him… No. I'm gonna fire him, then kill him." House leaned back in his chair.

"No!...No you won't." She stood up getting everyone's attention, and speaking before Cuddy could put in her words of malice. "None of you will do anything." She put her hands up to her shoulders and pushed them down so that they right angles at her elbows, almost like she was conducting a band instead of telling them to stop with the fire and pitchfork like revenge they seemed to seek. "What's done is done. He came up to me, told me what I knew I did wrong…He got his peace; I just want this to be over. Okay?" She looked pointedly at House then to Thirteen—not needing to look at Cuddy because she knew the older woman was going to respect her wish—as she spoke her next lines, "You will not treat him any different than you did today. You will not mention the incident. Got it?"

House stood up to protest, but Cameron started in on him before he could speak, "NO, House! We are not together! I am not your thing to protect anymore," She put her hand up to Thirteen's mouth to stop the sentence that was going to come from her, "I don't need protection from Chase, Remy, okay?" She turned back to House, "You have to stop looking out for me secretly…You're not some Papa Bear that I need to protect me from the big bad things in the world…" She gave him a loving look as she trailed off.

"Oh please!" Cuddy said, garnering the attention of everyone. "What? I'm sorry, but that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! He was, is and always will be your Papa Bear…but to change the point, you will always act as a Mama Bear for him!" She was smirking throughout her speech, "You guys can't help it, it's just how you are!" She got up and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Own it don't run away from it…" She changed the subject, going into her own Mama Bear mode, "Does your face hurt? Do you need some Tylenol? Ice pack?" She said as she went to the freezer getting one out despite her answer.

~0~0~

Thirteen and Cameron had made it all the way to the couch, a whole ten feet from the kitchen table, after dinner. House and Cuddy joined them, and they all chatted about nothing in particular until Rachel started yawning and falling asleep.

Cuddy took upstairs and put her to bed, and by the time she was back downstairs, House was gone. "Where did he go?" She asked the younger women, who were rather cozy on the couch.

They both pointed to their bedroom, "He said he was going to get ready for 'business time'." Thirteen said.

"Yeah…he was talking about only needing socks on…?" Cameron's brows were raised, "Cuddy…you hussy." She grinned, it tightened her face because of the swelling but it felt good in a weird way.

"Oh, shut up. You're one to talk." Came Cuddy's response as she sauntered toward the bedroom, shaking her ass with intent to get a reaction from either of them. When she turned around to see their reaction. "Girls please…close your mouths." She smirked as she opened the door and entered her room.

"Damn!" Thirteen said. Her eyes still staring at where the older brunette woman was.

"Shut up." Cameron kicked her. From her horizontal position it made it easy to do so. But, Thirteen grabbed her leg and turned toward her, and she unsuccessfully tried to get her foot back to resting on the brunette's lap.

Thirteen held onto her ankle, and ran her hand up the back of her leg. She leaned all the way down as she did this, becoming parallel with Cameron. "What?" She asked like she didn't know what she was doing wrong. She nuzzled her neck and began a sweet torture on the blonde's neck.

"Don't blatantly ogle Cuddy because I'm fucking Marcia Brady." She gasped right as she finished her sentence because Thirteen had spread her legs, settled between them and grabbed her ass cheeks all while still feasting on her neck.

"Oh Baby…You're not Marcia Brady." She kissed her bruised cheek softly. "She got hit in the nose with a football, not bitch slapped across the face by an Australian…" She kept kissing the blonde's cheek softly as she said this.

Cameron halted all the brunette's movements and tried to push her off. "No. None for you. Get off." She kept trying, but Thirteen let her body go and became dead weight.

"But Baby, please!" She whined. She angled her head so that she was breathing into Cameron's ear, "I'll make it all better." She kissed her earlobe. "I'll make you happy…" She trailed off.

Cameron stopped struggling and grabbed her face and held it up so that she could see her clearly, "I know." She said simply and kissed her.

Thirteen pulled her head closer and tried to deepen the kiss, but this caused Cameron to wince slightly and pull back. Thirteen scrunched her brows in thought before she realized what was going on. Her nostrils flared and she inhaled deeply, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"No" Cameron protested.

"No-yeah! Yes I am. I'm gonna kill him, then bring him back to life so I can kill him again! He should not have done this to you! What did you ever do to him? You are practically fucking—"

"Hmm, let's see here…I never really gave him a chance—barely gave him a drawer, just married him because he was there, led him on for three years only to leave him for the preconceived notion of leaving the hospital, ended up not leaving the hospital but still leaving him for his boss, let him have a glimpse of what happy could be before I ripped it from under him and took it for myself…I think the least he deserves is to slap me across the face."

"I still wanna junk punch him in his man business…" She grinned when her lover gave her a look to finish the quote. "And when he's down on his knees asking the heavens 'Why, God? Why?' I'll point at him and say, 'You know why!'"

"Hmmhmm" Allison smiled and laughed in her throat, "And if that happens, you'll be sleeping here instead of upstairs for the next three weeks…"

Remy gave her a disgusted look before turning away from her and mumbling, "Just because I want to do it doesn't mean I will…" Then she turned serious recalling the conversation from dinner, "Hey…I can't promise you that I'm not going to treat him any different…I'm not going to acknowledge him because if I do…I'll be sleeping her instead of upstairs for the next three weeks…"

"Oh, Baby…don't be mad." The blonde quickly flipped their positions and began kissing her.

Thirteen had given into the smaller woman's touches and was soon wanting more and more. Allison had kissed down to her stomach before she moaned, "Mmmm, Al…let's go upstairs before they try to challenge us again…" She grinned as the blonde stopped kissing her clothed torso, and looked up at her.

She smiled and kissed her lips then stood up, and held her hand out to her lover so that they could go to sleep. They got into bed and cuddled into each other. "I love you." They said at the same time. They kissed once more before falling asleep.

**AN: Sorry for that unannounced leave of absence…I had a lot of shit pile up on me and I couldn't get it all done… it was awful!**

**Anyways….the references for this chapter…The Brady Bunch…obviously. The L Word: the "DIE MOTHER FUCKER" while playing video games…it's in the episode when Dana shaves her head. Big Bang Theory: Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock…I think that's enough said for that… And What Happens in Vegas: Junk punching in man business….this line..so funny. I say it all the time and still I laugh! So freaking funny!**

**Please review me!...and by me, I mean the chapter…because, you know..it'll make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chase didn't come into work the next day. Actually, he didn't show up the rest of the week. When he did come in the Monday after the fact, House brooded in his office and practically ate his ass for a meaningless snack when they spoke, and Thirteen…Thirteen didn't say anything. She flared her nostrils when he first came in and she'd grunt one syllables while he was in the room. She could not stand him. She sat there imagining him gouging his eyes out with an ice pick…she knew it was harsh, but she couldn't help her horror movied-to the maxed out brain of hers.

When Cameron saw that he had come in that day, she treated him with the same respect she always had, the same respect she treats everyone. She greeted him with compassion, which, in complete honesty, made him feel like the biggest jackass on the face of the earth…He had already felt bad, but now…Fuck! But they couldn't know how he felt.

Thirteen and Cameron were in the cafeteria eating lunch, debating on who was going to go get House's meal before they parted ways, "I got it last time." Thirteen said.

"He's _your_ boss!" Cameron retorted, "Besides, I made dinner last night!" She added to her argument.

Thirteen pursed her lips and looked up, trying not to smile at her girlfriend when she saw and…awkward site, "What the hell?" She said a little to excited.

"What?—Oh my God!" Cameron saw what Thirteen was staring at. "Is that Chase?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Thirteen couldn't look away.

"With a girl?" Cameron was in the same state of shock.

"Most definitely…" Thirteen had yet to blink because of what they were seeing.

"Is she…?" Cameron couldn't even get the words out.

"Giving him a hand job under the table?...Yup." Thirteen finished for her.

"Gross!" Cameron said.

"Gross?" This made Thirteen look to her, "We've had sex here…and I heard you had sex with him back in the day…" She eyed the blonde woman with a smirk.

"Well…shit. Okay, I'll give you that, but that!" She pointed to the horny couple center stage, "That's gross!" She had her nostrils flared and she was laughing a little bit.

"Put your hand down; he's gonna see you!" Thirteen grabbed her girlfriend's arm and held onto it.

Cameron gasped, "They're getting up come on!" She said wanting to follow them.

"NO!" The brunette laughed at her, "Let's get House's lunch." She said as she sauntered over to the sandwich counter, but there was no line and they already had House's lunch ready…there was nothing she could do to get out of what she was about to do.

"Can we go now?" Cameron asked as she took the sandwich off the counter and stalked over to the men's room…where Chase and that bimbo had gone.

"Oh Jesus!" Remy mumbled under her breath, "So…" she looked at the blonde, shorter doctor, "What do we do now?" She was staring at the door by this point.

"I'm not sure…I don't want to go in there!" Cameron stated with a disgusted face.

All Thirteen did was stare at her…trying not to laugh. She kept a pretty good straight face. "Why…?" She started.

"Because he shouldn't be—"

"Shouldn't be sleeping around with women?" Thirteen interrupted her. She raised her brows at her girlfriend, "You don't think he deserves this? He hit you, Al, and you don't think he deserves to be fucked by some floozy in the bathroom? Are you serious?"

"First of all!" Cameron pointed a finger at the taller woman in a tone that more or less was supposed to be intimidating, but failed quite miserably, "Word choice." She grinned that Cameron grin at her lover.

"Yeah, you liked that?" Thirteen was grinning back at her.

"Yeah. Floozy? Who knew I'd ever like that word." She suddenly turned serious again, "And second of all…" She scrunched her face, "Yes! For all the same reasons I've stated before…I mean, Babe…" She took Remy's shoulders, "We" she motioned between the two of them, "We are the reason he thinks he has to resort to…floozy-ing his cares away, when let's face it, he's a relationship kind of guy. He's not gonna be able to handle this for much longer…"

"I know, they've been in there for like..five minutes already." Remy was joking, but when Al caught on to what she was saying she hit her arm and started to scold, "Shh! The door's opening!" She waved her arms around to silence the blonde, which in reality, just made her jumpy.

The floozy in question walked out of the now open doorway, wiping her mouth, grinning. Needless to say Cameron and Thirteen gasped and turned into each other, then stared at her.

"Niki?" Remy asked in surprise.

The girl in question was going to respond, but Chase walked out right after her. Still grinning she turned to him and kissed him before looking at Remy, "Hey, Remy." She said as she took a couple steps toward her and leaned into the brunette, "It's been a long time." She gave her obviously mastered flirtatious smile.

"Yeah…it has." Remy stared at her blankly, then reached for her blonde counterpart, "This is Cameron…Allison…my girlfriend."

Niki turned to her, "Hi, I'm Niki." She said as she looked Cameron up and down, "You must be special…for her to use the word girlfriend, let alone think it…" She shook her head instead of finishing her sentence; Cameron just pasted a fake smile and willed her to leave. Niki then turned back to Chase, "So, I'll see you later?" She winked at him.

"Yeah." He looked at her hazily, "Of course."

Cameron and Thirteen watched her walk away…along with Chase, before turning back to him, "Are you serious?" They both said at the same time.

"What?" His face immediately scrunched with anger.

"You're really going for the casual re-lay-me-ship with her?" Cameron let her arm swing and point to where the woman had just left.

"You have a problem with that?" He raised his brows.

"Yes! That is stupid and pathetic…And," She was searching for words, "You're…not. So don't do this. Don't date her!" She finished.

"Why? Did you like what you saw? You want a whack at her now? You seem to have a knack for taking away things I like…especially women!" He huffed out a quick breath, "Is that what's going to happen? You're gonna take away every woman I date now because you want them since apparently you're gay now?" They had been getting closer and closer to each other and at this point they were all in each other's faces.

"Hey whoa, whoa." Thirteen stepped, or tried to step, in between them, "Let's keep it on the high road okay?" She looked at Chase.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" He stared at both of them, then turned just to Thirteen, "You know…you're not the only cheater. I was sleeping with her before we broke up just like you were sleeping with Cameron!"

Thirteen's nostrils flared, she didn't raise her voice, she kept herself calm and cool, "So, you made me feel awful, you berated me and told me I was a fucking cunt and held me in our apartment so you could do those things repeatedly for five hours, and the whole fucking time, you were doing the same thing?"

"Yeah!" He had a wicked grin on his face.

Thirteen's jaw jutted, and she reached for the sack that Cameron was still holding, "I'm going upstairs because if I don't, shit is going to not only hit the fan but the entire fucking ceiling and walls…it's gonna be like a fucking ass-plosion everywhere." She bit her bottom lip and walked away.

Cameron was staring at the man she was once married to and wondered what happened to the good she saw. Then she recalled a conversation she had with him about his father. "You hate me. I understand, but all this hate…it's toxic." She said it in the same way she said it before then started to walk away.

"So you've said." He said, looking up at her retreating form, but it stopped.

She turned and walked back to him, "If you were cheating on her, then why was it such a big deal that she was cheating on you? Why did I have to get bitch slapped?" She had her hands on her hips.

"It's the principle of the thing." He said, "If one is going to cheat…to commit that act, then it shouldn't be with an ex of either party, especially with the ex-wife of the fiancé." He stared holes into her.

"Niki is obviously an ex of Remy's…" Cameron crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

Chase only shrugged, "What's done is done." He said, not looking at her.

The light bulb went off in Cameron's mind, "You didn't cheat on her." She stated. His head immediately shot up, and this made Cameron point with a knowing grin forming, "You didn't!" Then her face fell, "You just wanted to hurt her." She went back to her clenching state. "You are such an asshole." She shook her head and went upstairs.

~0~0~

Cameron went up to the Diagnostics office and sat down in Remy's lap without giving it a second thought—ignoring the fact that Taub and Foreman, who didn't know what was going on, were sitting across from Remy. She was mad as hell, but at the same time phlegmatic, stoic.

Remy wrapped her arms around her and held her close, "What'd he say to you?" She asked as she looked up.

Allison shook her head with pursed lips, "Chase is a stupid fuck." She stated. "He didn't cheat on you, by the way." She sighed out, "He just wanted you to feel the pain."

Thirteen turned her head in wonder. She knew he didn't, but she did feel the pain he wanted her to feel. "Boys are dumb." She said as she held the blonde tighter.

Cameron grinned and leaned down to kiss her. They held it longer than they should have…oh well.

At this point, House walked in, "Where the hell's my lunch? It's like 2:30!" He started at the necking couple.

Thirteen gave him a cocked eyebrow, yet completely blank stare, "It's on your desk." She said in a flat voice.

"Oh." He said, then changed the subject. "What wrong?"

"You are too intuitive for your own good, Papa Bear." Cameron said with a grin.

"Yeah…besides, it's our issue." Thirteen was biting her lips and flaring her nostrils, trying not to laugh at the fact that Cameron just did the one thing she said to never do…talk to him or reference him any differently than she did before. But the blonde couldn't help it, that's what they called him when he got protective.

House glared at the pair then turned and walked back to his office.

"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone." Taub stated as he went back to his medical journal since the show had ended.

"Mhmm." Foreman returned to his newspaper.

**AN: Okay, I realize that no one is really reading this anymore, but I need to finish it for myself. I have been asked to write a sequel for 9021-WTF?, so that will be my next project. I have one more chapter of this story which I'm going to try to get up by the end of the week…then again, I don't know why I'm letting everyone know because no one's reading…habit I guess. Anyways…I'm too lazy to do the reference thing, if you are still reading this, and you want to know or clarify…PM me, or review me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This last chapter is rather short, so I decided to put a very short epilogue that I wasn't sure I wanted to write at first at the end…so…here are the last two chapters…technically...even though this is probably the shortest chapter of them all….hmm….**

Thirteen was the only one in the main office by the end of the day. The door opened and she looked to see her girlfriend coming in.

"Hey, Baby." Cameron smiled at her; she patted Thirteen's ass as she walked over to her, "I'm gonna go get House." She kissed her real quick and walked into House's office.

Thirteen watched her walk away and had to shake her head when the blonde intentionally bent all the way over House's desk to show her ass. She was concentrating on not looking at House's office at all and finishing packing her bag.

She was well on her way too…but then Chase walked in. They had a bit of a staring contest then she turned back to her task.

"Remy." He tried to get her attention. She stopped what she was doing, but he didn't start speaking again until she looked at him. Finally she relented and he began, "I wanted to apologize for everything. For this afternoon, for giving you grief for falling in love with…" He trailed off thinking back to him and Cameron. She was right…it's always been Allison… He shook himself from his thoughts quickly and started in again, "I mean…it's hard not to fall in love with her." He looked in the room and made eye contact with the woman in question before turning back to her, "I think I did the things I did because I can't handle it. I can't handle the two women I've ever remotely cared for have found the love that I've wanted for so long with each other…"

~0~

Cameron and House were talking in the next room when they heard voices—plural—in the main office. They looked over to find Chase… They both stared for a moment, and Chase looked straight at Cameron when his eyes weren't on the woman he was talking to.

~0~

"So, what are you saying?" Thirteen asked, trying to get down to the point.

"I'm saying I'm sorry…and that I'm resigning, effective immediately." He pulled out papers that he was going to give to House. "I don't want this life…this life of watching my ex-wife with different people…having to work so closely with her even though it hurts so much. Trying to show how moved on I am by falling for her best friend and pulling them apart, only for them to realize their true love for one another. I'm tired of the extra drama, and the thrills this job brings…" He paused, looking for words, "I just…I want a clean start. I want a girl who wants what I want and has the same goals…I won't find that here."

"Oh…" Thirteen didn't know what to say.

~0~

After the stare Chase gave Cameron, they began eavesdropping.

"So, he won't leave the hospital with his wife—HIS WIFE!—after killing a man and relying on everyone that knows to never speak of it. But he will leave because his ex-wife and his ex-fiancée, which he'd courted and broken up with in a year, are together and in love? How the hell is the latter worse than the former?" She turned to the taller man and looked up at his face.

House smirked and placed his hand on her back, "He's a dude. And you will never understand the inner workings of us…besides…it's probably the fact that both have happened to him in the last two or three years…" He looked down at her, "Come on, let's go." He pushed her inside the main office.

They had walked in toward the last part of his speech, "We want you to have that, Chase." Cameron said as she crossed her arms.

"Really?" Chase looked at her with a grin, she shot him a look before he started speaking again, "I'm sorry. I'm just getting it all in while I can. I know that you just did what you needed to do for love…I'm glad you have that, I am…it just makes me realize how much I want it too." He looked at House, "Well, these are for you." He handed him his resignation papers, which House gave to Cameron, who gave him a look that said, 'I'm not your secretary.' Chase smiled, "Well, it was nice knowing all of you…I'm going to California, I got a job out there, so…"

"Wow, well don't be stranger Chase." Thirteen said as she walked over and took Cameron's hand.

"Yeah," he said, "If you're ever in the area…" He gave a closed mouth smile on his way out the door.

"We'll look you up." Cameron finished for him. He nodded and walked out of the office for his last time.

~0~0~

Thirteen, House and Cameron made their way out the doors to House's car. Cuddy had already gone home with Rachel, and they were meeting them there for dinner. Cameron and Thirteen were snuggling in the back, making House feel like a limo driver.

As they turned down their street and approached their house, they saw that the house next door had a 'For Sale' sign out.

Thirteen pulled Cameron close and whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should move out and in there…" Cameron turned and looked at her questioningly, "Think about it…I mean, we won't cramp House and Cuddy's style anymore, and we're still close enough to have this weird quasi-family thing we've got going on…except this way, maybe we can start our own…" She said as they moved to get out of the car.

"You want to adopt?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah…or get you pregnant…" She said as she pressed herself against her lover to shut the door and hold her tight.

"Why not you?" Allison smirked. Thirteen stared at her blankly, "Oh…right." She said, completely ruining the light moment.

"I don't want to be the pregnant one anyways…I don't want to go through all that…and I know that in the back of your mind, you always have." She swallowed as she stepped into her lover even more.

"I have." Cameron said almost silently.

"I know." Thirteen kissed her nose, "So, looks like we're moving in next door." She said as she pulled Cameron from the car and inside the house.

"Good! You guys were cramping our style anyways…" House said…he had been eavesdropping, "And to get Cameron pregnant, you'll need sperm…I'll be happy to volunteer." He grinned and got a slap in the chest from Cuddy.

Thirteen and Cameron looked at each other lovingly as they parted and began their evening-ly tasks.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Epilogue:

Thirteen and Cameron did decide to move in next door, and they did retain that quasi-pseudo family thing they had going with House and Cuddy. They had debated whether or not to adopt or get Allison pregnant with a turkey baster. They ended up registering themselves for adoption and trying in vitro. Cameron never actually got rid of her dead husbands sperm…she just said she did, so they didn't need to go in search to find a man to donate his…time.

After a year of trying to start a family, they ended up adopting a toddler that was Rachel's age named Katherine Laurel Cameron-Hadley, and two months after the papers went through, Cameron started becoming ill…her eggs finally took, and they were expecting a baby too.

~0~

About two years after buying the house and prepping the old study to be the nursery and letting Kate paint her own colors on the walls inside and picking up after Remy and their daughter every night, Cameron felt like she could sleep for five years and miss the delivery of daughter number two completely…which was supposed to happen any time now…any time now for the past week and a half.

She walked into their bedroom, back achy, ankles swelled, and completely exhausted to see that her lover, who said she was heading up not two minutes before was not there. She sighed heavily as she waddled over to their bed and sat down after wrestling with her pants to get them off.

"You need any help, Sweets?" Came the voice from behind Cameron.

"Hmph…maybe a little." She said depressed that she didn't have the energy or physically couldn't take her own clothes off anymore.

Remy laughed as she got on the bed and walked on her knees to get right behind her lover. She started slow, tantalizingly sloe with her shirt. "You are the sexiest woman I know." She whispered in her ear as she squeezed Allison's breasts, causing milk to spill from her nipples.

Allison looked down at herself unimpressed, "That is not sexy." She said monotone as Remy lifted the shirt from her body.

Remy wasn't having this. She knew that Al felt like shit and she wanted their overcooked baby out of her body, but she really did think that she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. She couldn't help it; she really thought that Allison looked incredibly sexy all pregnant. "Yes huh." She answered much like Kate would.

"Nuh uh." Allison looked up at her and followed her form as she moved around to be in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to seduce you." Remy said as she started taking all her clothes off.

"Well…" Allison was going to retort, but really…couldn't after that statement, "Continue." She said.

Remy grinned and did as told. She went in for a kiss when Allison broke it with a scream. "What? What, what?" Remy looked concerned.

"Nope…nothing, let's keep going." Cameron said as she pulled her lover to her to kiss her again, but screamed again.

"Are you having contractions?" Remy asked, wide-eyed.

"Maybe…" Cameron said.

"And how long have you maybe been having these contractions?" She pulled away and crossed her arms.

"Maybe since five this evening?" She didn't look up…much like their daughter didn't look up when she was in trouble.

"BABY!" She yelled and started running around, "Okay, what do we need, we need you bag. Check. Keys." She ran to the dresser, "Check."

"Clothes." Cameron said in the same tone Remy had.

"Check…un check." She said as she looked at the tow of them. She through her clothes on first then assisted her lover after getting a glare that said, 'why won't you help me?' Remy decided to answer that glare out loud, "You know…put your oxygen mask on first before assisting others…" She said as she finished with her shirt and stood her up to help with the pants.

"Hahaha." Cameron said sarcastically.

"Okay, you got that?" She was running out the door already, "I'm going to get the car ready." She called after she grabbed her bag and keys. She came back to Cameron coming down the stairs and helped her the rest of the way.

She got her to the car and inside and ran around to the driver's side and threw it in reverse.

"Babe?" Cameron said calmly.

"What?" Remy looked at her.

"You left the door open…" She said and pointed to their front door.

"Oh. Right." She ran to it before Cameron to talk again. She locked it and ran back to the car. "Okay, take two." She said and threw it in reverse once again.

"Babe?" Cameron had the same tone.

"WHAT?" Remy asked, wondering what she could have possibly forgotten now.

"Our daughter…" Cameron looked at her with a smirk in her eyes.

"Fuck!" Remy practically screamed and she ran back to the front door, unlocked it, flung it open and ran to their daughter's room. "Babycakes!" She said as softly as possible to the sleeping toddler as she busted in and grabbed her backpack.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Wake up! Mommy's having the baby." She said. "What all do you want to take with us to the hospital? Just colors?"

"And leapfrog." She said as she went to her closet. She was a bright young lady.

"What are you doing?" Remy asked as her daughter took off her PJs.

"Putting on clothes." She said still sleepy.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you have clothes on…" She responded.

"Oh…" She stared at her as she shrugged some clothes on, "I'll accept that, come on Bug!" She put her hand out for her daughter to take.

~0~

After a long time at the hospital—House and Cuddy had arrived for work and put Kate in daycare with Rachel—the baby finally decided to get the show on the road.

At the end of that workday, they had a healthy, perfect, lovely, little girl, Jessica Leigh Cameron-Hadley.

After all the waiting they had to do to have each other, after all the waiting they had to do to have a family…they found that the nights they were breathless with wild anticipation were all worth it, they were worth everything they went through because this was the end result. And it was the only thing they wanted.

**AN: Alright…there you go. Last chapters. The only references I can think that I put in were all in the epilogue and really towards the end. Kate Laurel was named after Kate Moennig and Laurel Holloman. Jessica Leigh was named after Jessica Stroup (that's her middle name) who I have a major crush on right now…like it's ridiculous, but that's not the point… "Healthy, perfect, lovely, little" is a line from the song 'No One Mourns the Wicked' in the musical Wicked. And "Breathless with a wild anticipation" (which is actually how I named the story) is from Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. Well, (lot's of stuttering) That's All Folks!...until I write the sequel, which apparently has been wanted for quite sometime…I had no idea…**


End file.
